


無限計畫

by oosha0417



Series: the boy universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oosha0417/pseuds/oosha0417
Summary: 全息遊戲 冒險文 本週停更 下週恢復
Series: the boy universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094828





	1. 讓全球瘋狂的遊戲

**Author's Note:**

> 每週日更新，一週至少一篇

「喂！江東恆，別睡了你這頭豬，快醒醒！」  
一頭耀眼的金髮不斷搖晃著躺在床上的人。  
「陳華雨，你是活太久喔，竟然敢在這時間點搖醒他。」  
另一個棕色頭髮非常傻眼的看著金髮，現在是早上7點鐘。  
陳華雨:「你就放心吧王承恩，反正他醒來之後就我一個人扛就行。」  
說完的同時還用手拍了兩下自己的胸膛，像極了一個男子漢。  
「這可是你說的喔。」金髮的噩夢甦醒了。  
陳華雨:「那個，你冷靜點，有話好說。」  
惹怒一個擁有起床氣的大魔王肯定不會有什麼好下場，更何況還是個學過各種特技動作的存在。  
「去死吧。」  
隨著簡短的三個字，位於八卦街的一棟公寓中傳來了淒慘的悲鳴聲以及各種投擲物品的聲響。  
江東恆冷靜時已經過去了三十分鐘，泡了一杯咖啡後坐在沙發椅上靜等著這兩個損友的重大發表到底是什麼東西。  
王承恩:「變正常了，你可以開始說了。」  
兩人站在他的正對面，而王承恩用手肘示意陳華雨。  
陳華雨:「哥們，我是來告訴你一個很重要的事情。」  
一聽到對方終於變回正常人，極度厚臉皮的馬上坐到他旁邊的沙發上。  
江東恆:「想在死一次？」  
王承恩:「你有聽過一個叫做無限的全息遊戲嗎？」  
他也跟著坐到沙發上說著，是熟悉的一唱一和。  
江東恆:「沒有，那是什麼，另一個垃圾？」  
光是一聽到全息遊戲後便馬上毫無興趣了。  
陳華雨:「你聽我說完之後再斷定這遊戲的好壞，很多大牌公司都要進駐無限，你知道為什麼嗎？」  
江東恆:「無非就是有龐大的利益，不過一個遊戲能帶來什麼利益?還是個四處可見的全息。」  
一個遊戲究竟要到什麼樣的程度才會讓那些大公司進駐？答案很簡單，超越一切的利益。  
王承恩:「因為玩家完全可以在裡面生活，況且很多遊戲內的情報都因為之前的測試而讓全部人都知道了，所以那些大企業才會這麼瘋狂。」  
江東恆:「什麼樣的情報？」  
陳華雨:「你可以完全的生活在遊戲裡面，而且跟現實比例大概是1個月:1天的概念。」  
王承恩:「技能有兩種方式，第一種是自己創造，一旦技能創造後別人便不能夠使用，第二種當然就是跟NPC學習技能了，而且NPC的技能很強大，所以封測時很多人都是直接跟NPC學。」  
陳華雨:「房屋雖然很貴，但有所謂的領地，一旦建立了團隊或是公會都能擁有領地，裡面有很多NPC，像是藥品商人、生活用品店、服裝店、技能導師、兌換專員等，而且領地附有傳送門，隊長跟會長都可以決定需要儲存哪些區域，提供隊友跟會員使用。」  
王承恩:「最大的重點是，竟然引進了古時代的遊戲機制，抽卡，每天都能10連抽，而且所有的材料跟資源都能抽到，甚至還能抽到很多只有BOSS才會掉落的神奇道具，例如空間增大卡。」  
陳華雨:「不過我想你會感興趣的無非是冒險，無限的世界裡是非常推崇冒險的，不過聽情報所說危險程度比打王還要高出許多，所以隊友是必備的。」  
王承恩:「要注意的是遊戲中有所謂的體力值，可以通過訓練來提升體力最大上限，而且只要你擁有補充體力的食物，你就完全不需要休息，就算沒有食物補充體力，也只需要躺2小時就能從零恢復到滿。」  
陳華雨:「另外遊戲當中近乎跟現實世界一模一樣，除了痛覺有調低，死亡不會有感覺之外，其他都是比照現實中最真實的感受。」  
江東恆:「難怪那些大公司會願意進駐，光是抽卡這部分人多就佔盡了優勢，更別提公會光是日常需求的用品肯定會因為人數過多的關係而導致需要大量購買，長期合作下來那些大公會的優勢就更強，其他人也就只能羨慕了。」  
但這對於一般玩家來說好處終究比壞處多，大量生產代表價格不會太高，除非有壟斷的問題出現，不過對於那些企業來說壟斷反而會結仇，倒是不需要太過擔心。  
陳華雨:「聽完這些你難道不激動嗎！？」  
江東恆:「看到你們兩個在這邊跟我說，不就代表著遊戲還沒正式上市嗎？」  
王承恩:「看吧，早就跟你說過了，這頭老狐狸怎麼可能會被你牽著鼻子走。」  
江東恆:「所以最重要兩件事，哪時候上市還有怎麼進入遊戲你們可還沒說。」  
陳華雨:「喔！無限要三天後才上市，進入遊戲的話有專門的入口，沒有限制人數。」  
江東恆:「對了，那現實的東西能帶進裡面嗎？」  
王承恩:「不能，所以那些大公司才會想要在遊戲一開始就進駐。」  
江東恆:「那現在能做的就只有等待了。」  
江東恆喝完最後一口的咖啡，便丟著給家務機器人處理。  
陳華雨:「你終於願意玩遊戲啦？」  
江東恆幾年前突然之間退出了全部的遊戲，對於認識的人來說一個技術超好的大神突然AFK自然是讓所有人不斷的詢問，他雖然不知道原因但也不想過問太多事情，因為有些時候必須要靠自己解決，決定等待江東恆恢復的那天，沒想到一等就是4年。  
江東恆:「你在說什麼？我一直都有在玩阿。」  
陳華雨:「你再說一次！！」  
音量瞬間提高了五個分貝，如果能夠維持的話肯定能去徵選今年的男高音。  
江東恆:「不過其實也不算，只是開分帳看看而已。」  
陳華雨:「嘖，所以你這次會來吧？」  
江東恆:「就算我會去玩，我也不會跟你們一起。」  
王承恩:「為什麼啊？像以前一樣一起玩不是很好嗎？」  
江東恆:「我要當組一個團隊走遍全世界，不會加入任何公會了。」  
陳華雨早就猜到了他會這樣說，當初江東恆會來自己的公會純粹是因為他自己一個人太過無聊的緣故，但發生了某些事情之後，他便二話不說的退出了公會，不過實際上也是因為他非常討厭去幫那些不熟的人或是只想要被大神帶的混分仔，他更喜歡的是團隊都是強者，可以去挑戰各種難關才是他所嚮往的遊戲體驗。  
陳華雨:「你就放心的去吧，這次我一樣要自己創立公會。」  
王承恩:「這次我也是一樣的，看來這次要徹底分散了呢。」  
江東恆:「去忙吧，我也要整理整理。」  
看著江東恆上樓，陳華雨和王承恩都嘆了一口氣，陳華雨是因為以為江東恆終於恢復了，結果還是一樣的冰山臉；而王承恩則是覺得之後肯定很難見到彼此了，就算見到了也不一定能像現在一樣開心地聊天，因為很有可能還會變成敵對公會。  
陳華雨:「走吧!趁現在去喝一杯。」  
王承恩:「現在？大白天的你發什麼瘋。」  
陳華雨:「說我發瘋你還往外走做什麼？」  
王承恩:「看你可憐沒人陪，我只好稍微委屈一下。」  
陳華雨:「哭啊！」  
將手搭在王承恩的肩上，朝著不醉不歸的路走去。  
而進去房間內的江東恆則是正在將所有東西全都整理一遍，他再也不會回來這房子了，因為已經沒有任何東西值得他眷戀，以前，他始終是獨自一人，而未來，他會找到屬於他的歸屬。

無限的官方在兩天後，也就是遊戲正式上市前一天發布了有關於無限的最新消息，官方新增了飢餓值跟職業兩種設定。  
飢餓值是一種只要飢餓度歸零超過六小時角色就會死去的設計，所以讓食物的重要性瞬間提升了不少，而且在封測時想要取得食物在前期幾乎只能透過怪物身上取得，所以讓很多不擅長戰鬥的玩家紛紛表示希望官方能給予更多獲取食物的管道。  
而職業的部分總共有三個，並且日常任務會因為職業而改變，第一種為士兵，就如同公家機關的職業一樣，遊戲內每個月都會發一次遊戲幣，並且玩家會隨著任務以及聲望值提升階級，從而得到更多的遊戲幣，主要的每日任務內容為除掉怪物。  
第二種為冒險者，就是一個接任務之後出去冒險，並且能夠獲得獎勵的勢力，比起士兵來說，冒險者的任務非常多樣化，但每一樣都是危險且距離非常遠，有些甚至要玩家橫跨一整個大陸，之後進入遊戲的世界中就知道這有多困難，所以自然的獎勵也非常豐富。  
第三種是居民，選擇居民的玩家們一開始就能獲得一塊土地兌換卷，如果不只一張的情況下甚至會因為卷的多寡來決定玩家可以選擇的土地大小，而且建立房屋之後便可以開始販賣物品，甚至可以跟NPC進行合作，變成一個產業鏈。  
而當這兩個消息釋放的同時，除了讓玩家開始哀號並且開始在網路上找尋生活玩家之外，也讓那些原本對遊戲沒興趣的一般居民們產生了興趣，他們表示或許可以搬去無限的世界中體驗生活的樂趣。

隔天 長頸鹿廣場

「萬眾矚目的新世代遊戲，無限，將在一小時後正式上市，請各位玩家們稍安勿躁，不要過於激動，所有人都能夠進去無限的世界中暢玩，所以請不用擔心。」  
女主持人正在用盡全力呼喊著，人山人海的現況讓現場的秩序一片混亂。  
而站在最外圍的江東恆看著眼前的人潮，突然有種想要回家的衝動。  
「你也是來排隊的？」  
突然一個聲音詢問著江東恆，轉身過去時就看見了那標誌性的夏家髮色，紅髮。  
江東恆:「對，不過看來需要排很久了。」  
「跟我來，我有方法，順便說一下，我叫夏利亞。」  
（果然沒錯，是夏家那出了名的小瘋子。）江東恆心裡吐槽的同時，以微笑回應著。  
「江東恆。」  
介紹完後便跟著夏利亞繞過了人群，來到了不遠處的一個位置，眼前的一個屋子內不斷散發出刺眼的光芒，那便是進入遊戲通道後的反應。  
江東恆:「已經開啟了?難道是大家族的專屬通道？」  
夏利亞:「很聰明嘛，只要通過就可以了，那我先走啦。」  
江東恆:「難得夏家有一個天真的孩子。」  
毫無留戀的轉身回去了廣場，而就在夏利亞跑過去的同時，有一道非常不顯眼的紅光掃射過他的身體，那是確認身分的設備。  
正如江東恆所想的一樣，像這樣的大陣仗不可能只有幾個入口，果然從遠處就看見有好幾個入口的裝置正在運送過來，正好有一個落在他的附近，不疾不徐的走到了那，是第三順位。  
（一開始就這麼幸運，不過這種情況通常等一下就會有鬧事的出現了。）不管是什麼樣的排隊都沒有任何意外，永遠會有奇葩的出現，這是江東恆認為的定律。  
如同江東恆的想法一樣，後面果然有人開始在插隊了，就是方式還挺新鮮的。  
「妳憑什麼插隊阿？」  
「就是阿，沒看見所有人都按照規矩嗎？」  
「我只是來找我男朋友的阿，是不是？」  
「對...對啊，她剛剛有事情稍微離開了一下，不好意思啊。」  
女人的身體不斷貼近男人的手臂，讓男人不由自主的替她解釋，而眼神則開始不斷飄向緊貼著手臂的所在。  
「徐欣瑩！這邊。」  
插隊的女性呼喊著遠處的人影，和徐家那標誌性的紫色長髮不同，那是一頭耀眼的櫻花粉長髮。  
徐欣瑩:「妳就在那邊吧，我去排隊了。」  
「徐欣瑩，我都占到好位置了妳為什麼要去最後面啊？」  
插隊的女性不解的詢問著，當然是快點進去更好不是嗎？  
徐欣瑩:「徐佳佳，妳要插隊是妳的事情，跟我沒關係。」  
徐佳佳:「嘖，裝什麼高貴，等我先進去之後，就只能求我幫妳了。」  
因為興奮的緣故，她完全沒有意識到對方的手臂早已經陷入了那傲人的雙峰之中，而男人那令人恐懼的眼神，讓其他有意見的人們都退後了。  
（恐怕有很多人跟那男人一樣，是為了某些目的而進去遊戲當中的。）江東恆想著，在一個毫無規則的地方，人類的本性就再也不會因為誰的緣故而隱藏了。  
很快的便輪到了江東恆，畢竟排在第三位又注意著後面所發生的事情，讓他完全沒察覺到已經輪到了自己，還是在工作人員的提醒下才走向入口處，工作人員都會先確認是否同意某些事項後才會讓玩家進入遊戲的世界中，這也是為了保障玩家確實了解情況後才進去遊戲的世界中。  
工作人員:「除了痛覺調低至30%之外，其他皆為與現實相同，是否有疑慮？」  
江東恆:「沒有。」  
工作人員:「體力值歸零玩家會昏倒直到體力值恢復至一半才會清醒，飢餓值歸零超過6小時角色就會死去，是否有疑慮？」  
江東恆:「沒有。」  
工作人員:「遊戲中的所有服裝只能在遊戲中取得，包括所有日常生活必需品，現實的物品都不能帶去，是否有疑慮？」  
江東恆:「那我現在身上穿的這套衣服?」  
工作人員:「進入遊戲後會先選擇初始衣物，那便是你第一件的衣服，如果沒有額外取得其他衣物，便是唯一的一件。」  
江東恆:「衣物會損壞？」  
工作人員:「可以進行修理，城鎮NPC以及領地NPC都能夠做到。」  
江東恆:「那沒問題了。」  
工作人員:「那就祝福您遊戲愉快。」  
抬手示意可以往裡面走了，並且呼喚了下一位玩家。  
江東恆點了頭便往裡頭走去，只看見一個非常奇怪的裝置，看起來就像一個非常巨大的玻璃罐子，只是有門可以進去。  
（管他那麼多，先進去看看就知道情況了。）江東恆打開了門走了進去，關上門的同時一道亮光一閃即逝，便消失於玻璃罐子之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章開始就會進去遊戲的世界 之後就會一直待在裡面


	2. 名為無限的世界

與江東恆所想像的不同，一進去的瞬間只看到一條發光的道路，而周圍則是漆黑一片，走了一段時間之後便看見了有人在前方等待，但並沒有其他人的蹤跡，所以江東恆推測或許每個人都是獨立的空間，而走近之後便聽見了非常生動的音效。  
女AI:【歡迎來到無限的世界，在這裡你可以體驗各種各樣的冒險與戰鬥，還有各種的生活技能在等著你，只要現在加入遊戲當中甚至還會送你新手免費50連抽，讓你開局就能體驗至高無上的尊貴待遇，還在等什麼！現在立刻加入無限的世界吧！！】  
江東恆:「恩。」  
顯然他並未被AI渲染到激動的情緒，而女AI也因為如此而呈現出大哭的表情符號。  
女AI:【請玩家選擇想要的初始服裝。】  
恢復成了工作模式後，江東恆的眼前便出現了五套衣服；第一套是普通的全黑系列，有黑色棒球帽、短T外加運動長褲以及黑白運動鞋，第二套是簡約風格，白色短襯衫跟深藍牛仔褲搭配上手錶跟白色帆布鞋，第三套是休閒風格，灰色無袖帽T搭配灰色綿短褲，搭上棕色休閒鞋，第四套是冬季系列，黑色長袖毛衣外搭深藍色長版大衣，配上條紋九分褲與白色運動鞋，第五套一樣是冬季，軍綠色連帽風衣外套內搭白襯衫加上深藍色毛衣，搭配黑色直筒褲與黃色馬丁靴。  
江東恆:「目前遊戲中的季節是什麼?」  
女AI:【春季。】  
江東恆:「第一套。」  
(我還以為需要脫下再換呢。)果斷選擇後，身上的衣服瞬間換成了第一套的樣式，如此方便的系統，讓江東恆相當滿意。  
女AI:【現在提問正式開始，請回答以下問題，請問你的名字是？】  
「江東恆。」  
女AI:【玩家 江 東 恆 ，已登錄至遊戲。】  
女AI:【接下來請確認戰鬥職業以及生活職業，將會有影像展示，所以請不用擔心。】  
江東恆:「那要是我之後想轉換的話呢？」  
女AI:【必須抽到戰鬥職業轉換卡以及生活職業轉換卡才能進行，轉換後職業等級不會重製，現在開始播放影像。】  
戰鬥職業跟生活職業各為八個，所以江東恆認為團隊最多估計是八個人，不過要剛剛好找到八個生活跟戰鬥職業都不同的人實在是非常困難。  
（就算困難也需要找啊，畢竟冒險一定會全都需要。）江東恆對於冒險的執著可以說是很專一了。  
江東恆:「可以解釋一下戰鬥職業的基本特性嗎？」  
生活職業雖然一看就能清楚的知道其定位，但戰鬥職業光看影像還是難以看出。  
女AI:【冒險家擅長冒險所需的能力，能夠讓自己穿梭於各種危險的場所，是唯一沒有主動技能的職業。】  
【干擾者能夠妨礙對方的偵測以及探查，更能夠擾亂敵方的行動。】  
【醫師能夠治療隊友的傷勢以及病症，是唯一能夠治療他人的職業。】  
【護衛擁有能夠保護隊友的能力和強大的防禦，會站在隊伍的前方抵擋敵人。】  
【偵查員能夠加強自身探索以及調查的能力，還能夠發現陷阱以免隊友陷入。】  
【情報員擁有調查情報並儲存分享給所有隊友的能力，並且持有強大的通訊技術。】  
【追蹤者能夠尋找敵人的蹤影，擅長跟蹤與偷襲。】  
【隱匿者擅長躲避敵人的追蹤與調查，以免遭受偷襲和攻擊。】  
江東恆:「我選擇冒險家跟廚師。」  
女AI:【戰鬥職業為冒險者，生活職業為廚師，請問確認嗎？】  
江東恆:「確認。」  
女AI:【已確認，請選擇你想要的武器。】  
女AI:【不過在這邊要提顯玩家一點，遊戲內雖沒有職業限制，但遊戲技能的創造取決於玩家的武器，所以請慎重考慮。】  
（技能的創造決定於武器嗎?需要一個機動性高的武器才行。）江東恆很快地想出了一個適合自己的武器。  
江東恆:「魔導手套。」  
女AI:【正在查詢武器庫，請稍後...叮，在武器庫當中並未查詢到魔導手套，請問玩家想要自行創造嗎？】  
江東恆:「是。」  
女AI:【玩家可以利用想像或是親自繪畫的方式來創造武器。】  
說完後便出現了一個頭盔跟一個畫板，戴上頭盔後可以憑藉想像來描繪事物，而畫板自然是拿來直接創造用的。  
江東恆自然是戴上了頭盔，想像著魔導手套的形狀的同時，在他身前便慢慢地浮現出實體的模樣，是一雙全黑帶點金絲線的手套，而金絲線的紋路形成了特殊的符號，創作完成後江東恆把頭盔拿下，確認手套跟自己想像的差不多之後才安心。  
女AI:【正在處理中...叮，魔導手套已登入至武器庫，由於是自創武器，所以僅供你一人使用，請注意這點。】  
（沒想到連自創出來的武器別人也不能使用，不過這也代表著其他人同樣有可能創造出難以對付的武器。）江東恆心想著，看來需要多加注意一些特殊武器了。  
女AI:【最後請選擇職業，職業會影響到遊戲的初始位置，請注意。】  
士兵的地點非常接近聖都米斯特爾，冒險者則是會在沃爾福耶的境地當中，居民則是在聖都米斯特爾裡面。  
江東恆:「我選冒險者。」  
女AI:【已確認，重複玩家個人資料中...  
姓名:江東恆  
性別:男  
職業:冒險者  
武器:魔導手套  
戰鬥職業:冒險家  
生活職業:廚師  
確認無誤後，將開始進行遊戲前說明。】  
江東恆:「確認。」  
女AI:【請領取背包，確認內容物:無限水壺*1、一袋麵包(12入)*1、望遠鏡*1、基本地圖*1，另外因冒險者跟廚師的緣故，繩子*1、小刀*1、火柴盒*1、基礎廚具包*1、基礎調味料組合*1、鍋子*1、食材專用背包*1，確認無誤後請告知。】  
背包的格數非常大，而且是不管物品大小就只佔一格，所以極度方便，無限水壺倒是讓江東恆很意外，沒想到會這麼大方的贈送這種東西，食材專用背包則是完全沒有格數限制，看來遊戲當中的食材種類多到有點誇張，而且還附帶了不會損壞的功能，江東恆只覺得遊戲送的東西越好，就代表著危險度越高，但這也讓他感到興奮。  
江東恆:「確認。」  
女AI:【現在開始說明內容，進去遊戲後便會贈送50抽於資源池，每日則會免費贈送10抽；如果想要額外抽取次數，所有的怪物都會掉落老舊徽章，可以自行選擇是否要花時間與心力在這上面；還有一種叫做殿堂徽章，只有BOSS級別的怪物才會掉落，一個等同於10連抽，最低階為紫色物品，另外老舊徽章的保底為5階以上的物品，殿堂徽章則沒有保底，此外掉落徽章時為全員獲得，舉例來說:BOSS寶箱掉落了17個老舊徽章和1個殿堂徽章，那就是隊伍全員都個別獲得了17個老舊以及1個殿堂。】  
（這抽卡系統要是出現在其他遊戲中估計不可能這麼佛心，不過俗話說得好，坑，無所不在，肯定有其他非常感人的系統。）江東恆有感而發，他也不是第一次玩遊戲了。  
女AI:【不過為了遊戲的持續發展，我們自然會讓玩家們有欲罷不能的地方，那便是裝備系統。】  
（來了，最坑系列之一。）江東恆雖然感到平靜，但之前玩遊戲的時候都會為了那感人的強化機率翻了無數白眼，尤其是認識的陳姓朋友某一次強化時忘記放防爆卷軸，差一步就強化到+20的裝備直接降至+10，讓那位朋友差點刪掉遊戲，雖然某種程度上是他傻。  
女AI:【不過我們也有聽到玩家的心聲，所以強化機率全部階段都可以100%，所以請不用擔心裝備會爆掉的問題。】  
（不行，必須要聽到最後才能知道真相。）江東恆決定先冷靜聽到最後。  
女AI:【不過因此我們也分為三個階段，1至8，9至16，17至20；1至8的強化石為所有怪物皆可產出，寶箱以及副本都會掉落；9至16的強化石則為困難以上的副本才可獲得，寶箱為固定掉落，怪物則是隨機掉落；17至20的階段只有四種獲得途徑，錯誤難度副本、領域BOSS、世界BOSS、PVP等四種，副本只有王是機率掉落，兩種BOSS都是傷害最高的前幾名才能獲得，擊殺則不會掉落，PVP則需要達到排名前500才可取得。】  
（如我所料，不過對於高手來說這些都不會太難，果然是還有別的巨坑嗎？）江東恆想著。  
女AI:【而強化所需的數量，如圖。】  
當展示了強化石需求量表的瞬間，江東恆望著那張圖終於知道了真正的坑在哪，那需求量真的是沒在手下留情的，+20竟然需要100顆的神秘強化石。  
所以"強化能夠達到100%"這句話真正的意思是，當你的強化時達到指定數量後強化才會是100%，如果沒有指定數量便強化時，就跟一般遊戲中的強化機率是一樣的，90%都會連續爆的那種。  
（真的是...太坑了。）千言萬語匯聚成了三個字，江東恆現在只覺得坑。  
女AI:【如果沒有別的問題，將準備傳送玩家至遊戲當中，請問有問題嗎？】  
江東恆:「遊戲中有屬性的設定嗎？」  
女AI:【所有玩家都能使用全部的屬性，不過屬性的特性都不盡相同，所以技能屬性全部統一的話也會更加強大，另外也有加強單一屬性的技能，所以會推薦玩家使用單一屬性，不過要是屬於控制型玩法，那就必定需要多個屬姓來輔助你的能力了。】  
江東恆:「物品能被偷取嗎？」  
女AI:【藍階以下皆可以偷取，不過僅限資源卡。】  
江東恆:「那如果之後有問題要去哪裏詢問？」  
女AI:【基本資訊的話可以使用查詢，裡面有各種的相關知識，但如果是想要更詳細的資料以及解說，各大城鎮的圖書館內都有相關書籍，可以前去閱覽。】  
江東恆:「那我沒問題了。」  
女AI:【倒數3秒後進行傳送，3.2...叮，已將玩家 江 東 恆 傳送至無限的世界中。】

進入到遊戲中的江東恆，目前所在地為沃爾福耶境內的一個小村莊外，正當他還在觀察情況時眼前就出現了提示窗。  
《歡迎來到無限的世界，現在為您進行新手教學，此階段無法跳過。》  
每個遊戲千篇一律的套路，不過對於這種完全沒接觸過的遊戲倒是非常有用。  
《現在請隨意的走動，適應一下。》  
江東恆唯一的感覺就是跟現實沒有區別，唯獨這麼新鮮的大自然空氣倒是第一次感受到，讓他心情非常愉悅。  
《所有的躲避皆需要靠玩家自行完成，翻滾等動作一樣會有無敵時間，請注意。》  
江東恆立刻測試了翻滾，對於一個動作特技相當拿手的人，顯然是一項輕鬆的事情，只是他也發現到比起現實，遊戲中的翻滾更加容易。  
（或許是自己選擇了冒險者的緣故也說不定。）江東恆心想著，看來找齊全部職業的必要性更為重要了。  
《現在請召喚出武器，試著攻擊人偶。》  
在江東恆的附近出現了三個人偶，便隨即召喚出魔導手套，凝聚魔力後轟向中間的人偶，傷害並沒有波及到旁邊的人偶。  
《無限的世界中並沒有魔力的限制，但不管做什麼事情都會消耗體力，所以體力訓練是非常重要的喔！》  
（看來體力補充的手段是最重要的，而背包內的水雖然可以補充體力，但屬於緩慢恢復的類型，得找到快速恢復的方法。）江東恆馬上將其記錄在了筆記本中，這是每一個玩家都擁有的功能。  
《接下來請打開個人資訊，無限的世界中並沒有人物等級，血量完全取決於裝備，體力則是只能依靠個人的鍛鍊；技能方面需要學習或是創造後並使用才會開始獲得經驗值，另外殺怪以及任務也能獲得技能經驗，自創的攻擊技能數量上限為20，自創的輔助技能數量上限為30，被動和共通技能沒有上限，此外技能等級最高為LV.10，技能經驗滿或是使用遊戲幣都能提升技能等級。》  
雖然沒有人物等級，但卻有技能等級的問題，所以刷怪最主要的目的就是強化石跟經驗，至於使用遊戲幣升等這件事，江東恆肯定是拒絕的，因為肯定會非常的昂貴。  
《基礎教學已經結束，請問是否想要繼續進行高階教學？》  
江東恆:「現在拒絕之後能夠進行？」  
《當然可以，所有教學隨時隨地都能夠進行。》  
江東恆:「那我之後有需要再使用。」  
《那就祝玩家遊戲愉快。》

三十分鐘前 新手村 東門入口處

「少勛，你確定在這邊能夠遇見任務目標？」  
一個金髮藍眼的高個子正在詢問旁邊灰髮綠眼的男性，看樣子似乎很相信他的看法，而他便是南家最理智也最年幼的南少勛。  
南少勛:「根據探查的消息，離那名小偷最近的距離為北門和西門，但既然能偷到戒備森嚴的珠寶，肯定不會愚蠢的選擇最近的路線逃離，而是會選擇安全路線，而南門為主要大門的情況下，最有可能性的就是東門。」  
大傻子:「痾...簡單來說就是犯人會選擇這條路的意思？」  
南少勛:「對。」  
兩人坐在椅子上時不時的看向門口，過了一段時間後果然如同南少勛的猜想，犯人確實出現在了東門的入口，並且鬼鬼祟祟的四處查看是否有人在追蹤他。  
南少勛:「柳天埼，工作了！」  
他立刻往犯人的方向緩慢前去，只要某人不要搗亂的話。  
柳天埼:「Yes,sir！」  
馬上運用大長腿的優勢迅速跑向犯人，而犯人見狀後也立刻直接從門口處離開，南少勛也見怪不怪的追了上去，畢竟這也不是第一次發生的事情。  
「任務需求。」  
將證明掃過認證機器便跟上了柳天埼的腳步，南少勛本身就喜愛運動，平常的訓練讓他很快地便追上柳天埼的步伐，不過也是因為柳天埼不斷騷擾對方導致雙方速度都有下降的緣故。  
南少勛:「情況如何？」  
柳天埼:「對方就跟情報說的差不多，不過他好像一直在說項鍊是他的東西。」  
南少勛:「追上去就知道情況。」  
「行動加速」南少勛使用了輔助們最強大的技能，除了所有的速度都會得到提升之外，重點是持續時間極長，可是說是居家旅行冒險必備之技能。  
「綑綁鎖鏈」柳天埼揮動著鎖鏈，並且企圖讓對方不能移動，不過被犯人慌忙的躲過。  
柳天埼:「遠距離對我不利。」  
像極了一隻大狗狗哭喪著臉，不過並沒有讓他氣餒。  
南少勛:「得想辦法讓他沒地方逃才行。」

結束新手教學的江東恆開始往地圖顯示的新手村放向前進，因為有說明新手村附近是沒有任何怪物的，所以江東恆非常愜意的散步中，就在此時前面傳來了爆炸聲響，讓江東恆感覺到有種不妙的預感。  
而正如他的預感，一名男子往他的方向跑了過來，而緊追著男子而來的是兩個人。  
「魔力枷鎖」數個由魔力所形成的枷鎖瞬間困住了逃跑的男子，但江東恆並沒有交出這人的打算，這是江東恆剛剛自創的技能，不過由於是共通技能的緣故，所以不算在自創中。  
「老大，有人搶工作。」金髮男子說著的同時就準備要衝上前搶奪男子。  
「先等一下，不要過於衝動。」灰髮男子伸出右手阻擋了金髮，並看向了江東恆。  
江東恆:「說明一下情況？」  
灰髮男:「他偷了東西，我們接了任務。」  
雖然灰髮男的說明非常符合江東恆的喜好，簡潔有力沒廢話，但那並不代表他會把人交出去。  
江東恆:「先說說你偷了什麼，我再決定要怎麼處理你。」  
男子:「我才沒有偷東西！分明是那個女人看上我的東西之後耍賴想要用這種方式搶奪！」  
江東恆:「喔？那是什麼樣的東西呢？。」  
男子:「一個能夠辨別道具品質的永久道具。」  
江東恆:「辨別道具品質？不是所有的道具都會顯示品質嗎？」  
而被綁住的男子聽到這句話之後卻突然變了一個模樣，並輕鬆掙脫了枷鎖後訴說著。  
（觸發型任務？）灰髮男似乎想起了什麼，決定先聽聽看這男人的說詞。  
男子:「看樣子你們肯定是外來者了，所有的道具都有品質，唯一會顯示的只有階級，而且那也只是一部分的道具會顯示罷了，這世界上有更多的物品是不會顯示的，唯獨考古學家能夠知道全部的道具階級，但是品質只能用道具探查。」  
金髮男:「少勛，他在說什麼啊？這裡不是遊戲裡面的世界嗎？為什麼會有不會顯示的道具？」  
灰髮男:「我們先看看情況，這人說的內容我也有興趣。」  
江東恆:「為什麼我聽你說的內容，簡直就像是在說這裡並非是個遊戲的世界？」  
男子:「是，但也不是，這裡是運用了魔法科技所創造出的世界，無限。」  
江東恆:「？？？」


	3. 驕陽

【柳天埼 TO 南少勛】:「這個男的到底在說什麼？」  
【南少勛 TO 柳天埼】:「這個世界非常趨近於現實，所以有些東西就跟現實一樣必須自己去發掘。】  
南少勛決定以這樣的方式來向柳天埼解釋，太過複雜的事物對方是不能夠理解的。  
【柳天埼 TO 南少勛】:「原來如此。」

而江東恆則是一副極度皺眉的表情看著男子，雖然不願意相信他所說的內容，但對方的態度讓他不得不假設如果對方說的屬實，那麼這世界就更符合冒險的定義，但同時也更加的危險，因為完全不像是遊戲一樣可以瞭解全部的情報。  
江東恆:「就算你說的是事實，但那又如何？我的冒險不會因為任何理由而停止。」  
男子:「我的任務到此結束，恭喜你獲得【真實之眼】。」  
說完的瞬間男子變成了一片隱形眼鏡，江東恆直接戴到右眼之上。  
江東恆:「跟現實還是有差別的，戴上去完全沒有任何感覺呢。」  
金髮男:「那現在怎麼辦？任務目標直接被搶走了。」  
灰髮男:「至少我們得到了比那更重要的情報，不過那個道具還是非常重要的。」  
江東恆:「那邊的灰髮跟金髮，不如你們先自我介紹一下，或許我們還能夠有個合作。」  
「南少勛，他是柳天埼。」  
江東恆:「那有沒有興趣先找個地方談話呢?」  
（原來是南家跟柳家的人，不過沒跟家族走一起的話估計是獨立了。）在進入遊戲之前，江東恆已經先把所有世家的資訊整理，並且大略記住了一些，畢竟遊戲初期最有可能造成妨礙的也就世家跟大公司，而大公司他也無法對付，所以就沒有過多注意了。  
南少勛:「跟我來，先同意組隊吧。」  
《玩家 南 少 勛 邀請你加入他的隊伍，同意/拒絕。》  
江東恆:「帶路吧隊長。」  
選擇同意後，並跟著南少勛一起來到了東邊門口前。  
【隊伍】南少勛:「那道具先收起來，以免出問題。」  
南少勛用隊伍頻道提醒對方，不過看起來對方不是需要他提醒的類型。  
【隊伍】江東恆:「已經收好了。」  
（看來是個聰明人，不知道會不會願意長期合作？）南少勛心想著，這可不是他臨時想到的，而是在一開始就計畫的事情之一，畢竟在這個世界中不管想做什麼事情，人多才好辦事。  
走道門口檢查處，南少勛再度拿出身分卡片掃描認證機器，當眼前的紅線變成綠色後才通過，而三人通過後又變回了紅線，讓江東恆立刻記住了這兩件事情。  
【隊伍】南少勛:「需要繞一點路，在那之前介紹一下你自己吧。」  
為了避開不必要的麻煩，他決定繞過人多的區域。  
【隊伍】江東恆:「我才剛進來這遊戲，連抽卡都還沒抽呢。」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「既然如此那就我們先吧，畢竟合作是確定的事情，對嗎？」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「當然，你們兩個看起來畢竟不弱。」  
兩人對視了一眼，便知道這合作是百分之百會成立。  
【隊伍】南少勛:「我的武器是騎槍，職業分別是冒險者、醫師、煉製師。」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「我的武器是鎖鏈，職業分別是冒險者、干擾者、培養師。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「重要的部分都不一樣呢，我的武器是魔導手套，職業分別是冒險者、冒險家、廚師。」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「這倒是一個好消息，我們到了。」  
無限的世界中除了房屋之外有兩種可以居住的地方，一種是酒館，一樓有酒吧跟餐桌，而樓上則是住宿的地方，因為住宿的客人可以吃免費的餐點，所以價格基本上都是高價位，而另一種則是旅店，房間雖然簡陋，但是由於價格非常便宜的緣故，算是很多人一開始的選擇。  
南少勛:「建築物的隔音設備非常強大，不需要用隊伍說了，先坐吧。」  
只要是NPC的建築都是一樣，而玩家自己蓋的要另外花錢裝，三人都坐好後便開始了談話。  
江東恆:「你剛剛說你參加過封測，是嗎？」  
這是在剛剛的路途中提到過的，而江東恆則是直接回應沒參加過封測。  
南少勛:「我跟天埼都參加過，就先說我們在封測遇到的狀況吧，基本上跟正式完全不一樣，不管是什麼都更像之前玩過的全息遊戲，但我們這兩天所體驗的就跟現實沒差別。」  
現實中的一小時等同於遊戲內的三十小時，所以先進來的世家子弟們已經在遊戲中待了將近兩天的時間。  
柳天埼:「就是說啊!害我很多東西都要重新適應，尤其是戰鬥的部分。」  
江東恆:「所以你同意那個男人的說法？」  
南少勛:「是，這裡確實更像現實。」  
柳天埼:「我聽少勛的。」  
江東恆:「那你打算怎麼做？我自己本身是想要找一個團隊在這個世界中冒險的，你呢？」  
經過這段時間的談話後，江東恆知道自己只需要問南少勛的意見就可以了，因為那個柳天埼更像是一個行動派的，講白點的話就是一個不思考就行動的類型。  
南少勛:「團隊？雖然這提議不錯，不過照這樣來看的話你想當隊長吧？」  
江東恆:「平常的事情都交給你處理，但是去哪我決定，如何？」  
(難得看見一個人可以跟少勛談這麼久。)柳天埼在旁邊打哈欠的同時，也佩服著江東恆。  
南少勛:「所以你只想要決定去哪個地方，跟做什麼事情。」  
並非疑問，而是肯定，馬上聽懂的江東恆自然是笑著回應。  
江東恆:「那當然，我可不會因為那地方是禁區就不進去，又或者是別的事情。」  
從小因為江爸江媽是星際探險家的影響，江東恆也是一個探險狂熱分子，只是他比他爸媽更加瘋狂而已。  
柳天埼:「我同意你說的。」  
顯然這位行動派也是一個不想因為任何事情，而干擾冒險的人。  
南少勛:「那好，要是遇到需要幫助的地方，我會匿名發出通知。」  
江東恆:「沒問題，就這麼定了？」  
南少勛:「嗯，我們先去成立團隊吧。」  
江東恆:「這地方也有成立團隊的地方？」  
柳天埼:「好像是每一個城鎮都會有，就算是小型的。」  
南少勛:「先走吧，我們需要把握先進來的優勢。」  
三人便先立刻出門前往登記團隊，而走在路上的三人卻看不到其他玩家的身影。  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「沒有其他玩家也太奇怪了吧？」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「或許其他人都去別的地方了，我們也得快點行動。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「話說回來，你們的新手抽卡都抽過了？」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「沒有，我對於這種事情的運氣一直都不怎麼好，少勛他是不急著抽。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「我倒是可以幫你們抽，我的運氣可是出了名的好。」  
像是忘記用防爆物品卻一次成功+20的武器，或是跟著那兩位損友去參加機率只有0.01%的抽獎箱結果直接抽中等，都是讓很多人知道江東恆這號人物的原因。  
【隊伍】南少勛:「等你抽完的結果確實如此，我們都會讓你抽的。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「登記完之後回去旅館內再說吧，不管怎樣在大街上都太過顯眼了。」  
就在三人來到了協會附近之後，終於發現了為何都找不到玩家的原因，因為全都聚集在了此區招募玩家。  
【隊伍】南少勛:「趕緊登記之後就快點離開吧。」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「但團隊的名字要用什麼？」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「我有想法，先快點去登記。」  
三人一進到協會之後便有人直接詢問他們要不要加入。  
「你們三位要不要一起玩？我們公會已經有十幾個人了喔!」  
「十幾個人算什麼／我們已經有人抽到高級卡片了！加入我們的公會才是最佳的選擇。」  
江東恆:「不需要，我們要自己創立。」  
無視周圍一堆人的邀請，直接走到登記處申請。  
服務人員:「您好，請問你的名字是？」  
「江東恆」  
服務人員:「玩家 江 東 恆 ，請問你有什麼需求？」  
江東恆:「團隊申請。」  
服務人員:「團隊申請最低人數限制三人，另外兩位是？」  
江東恆:「這位是南少勛，他是柳天埼。」  
服務人員:「麻煩三位請在這份文件上簽名，另外有幾件事情需要進行說明，第一，團隊不同於公會，並沒有解散的功能，第二，一旦加入之後便不能退出，第三，團隊的條約是成員們共同制定，第四，與公會的性質皆然不同，第五，高階物品在團隊之間可以互相交易，即便已經變成了實體，第六，團隊之前的隊員可以幫忙抽卡，這是僅限團隊的權力，確認之後請直接簽名。」  
江東恆爽快的在隊長一欄簽完自己的名字後，在團隊的名字上寫下了"驕陽"兩字，而南少勛和柳天埼也毫無猶豫的直接簽名，團隊"驕陽"就此成立。  
江東恆:「那之後我有新團員的話又要去協會？」  
服務人員:「請稍等一下，好了，這是你們的契約書，只要訂立了團隊條約後，讓新團員在這份合約上簽名就可以了，這份契約書永遠不會損壞，所以請不用擔心。」  
遞給了江東恆契約書，並且就如同他所想的一樣，團隊的上限人數最高就八人，將契約書收到包包後，三人便直接離開。

離開了協會的三人直接回到了旅店內的房間，而條約就按照之前三人所談好的，一切皆以冒險和團隊為重，不會因為任何事情而影響。  
江東恆:「副隊長的位置我已經給了你，我先抽卡。」  
（是不愛說廢話的性格呢。）南少勛坐在椅子上，靜靜的等待著他的抽卡結果。  
《在進行抽卡之前，會先設定抽卡相關選項，之後將不能更改，請注意這點。》  
江東恆:「抽卡要是有公告選項，一律選擇不公開不公告。」  
柳天埼:「诶...我還想說抽到好東西的時候可以讓別人知道呢。」  
南少勛:「他說的沒錯，我們先改掉吧。」  
《請問抽到高階物品時是否要公開跟公告？》三人全都選擇了否。  
《請問第一次抽到的物品是否需要特別顯示？》只有柳天埼選擇是。  
《請問抽到的可實體化道具是否要立刻實體化？此選項可以防止偷竊。》三人全都選擇了是。  
《選項已設置完畢，玩家現在可以繼續抽卡或是退出。》  
江東恆自然是直接進行十連抽，並且愜意的等待著抽卡結果。  
《團隊公告，玩家 江 東 恆 已抽到銀色物品。》  
隨著抽卡公告的出現，江東恆也發現了只會公告最高等級的物品，所以像這次十抽有兩紫一銀的情況下，就只有公告銀色物品。  
柳天埼:「......蛤？」  
江東恆:「等我抽完。」  
《團隊公告，玩家 江 東 恆 已抽到金色物品。》  
《團隊公告，玩家 江 東 恆 已抽到銀色物品。》  
（看來他的運氣是真的很好了。）南少勛非常意外的想著，他自己本身雖然不算是運氣差的一員，但卻絕對不能算是運氣好的那邊。  
江東恆:「我抽完了，妖精那個是我需要的，至於另外有幾個我覺得不錯的你們看看，另外有幾個紫色的都是材料。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「銀色物品:妖精，銀色物品:鷹眼，藍色物品:科技地圖，金色物品:空間幫手，藍色物品:大型背包*2。」  
柳天埼:「你太狠了，直接抽走兩個銀色物品。」  
說著的同時還不忘豎起大拇指讚嘆對方的運氣。  
南少勛:「科技地圖非常強大，封測時被認定是必備物品之一，鷹眼我們都用不到，空間幫手可以給天埼，這樣我們的食物跟香料還有藥草就很穩定了，大型背包看要誰拿吧，都無所謂，材料先決定好放在誰身上。」  
江東恆:「那就照你說的，空間幫手給他，科技地圖給你，你負責規劃自然是比較需要，大型背包也先給你們，鷹眼我先收著，新隊友適合的話我就給他，食材的話我有專屬包包，其他材料的話就先放在你那。」  
將地圖、材料跟背包交給了南少勛，幫手跟背包給了柳天埼。  
柳天埼:「可是這樣的話還要抽到隨身空間，可以嗎？」  
江東恆:「只要不是銀色都不難，你們要抽了嗎?」  
（但你抽最多的不就是銀色嗎。）柳天埼在心中吐槽著。  
南少勛:「你先抽天埼的。」  
江東恆直接示意柳天埼，柳天埼直接打開了界面讓他抽，當隊友幫忙抽的時候，是團隊內的所有人都會看到結果。  
《團隊公告，玩家 柳 天 埼 已抽到紅色物品。》是隨身空間。  
「......」江東恆跟南少勛和柳天埼。


	4. 冒險啟程

這情況就連抽卡的本人都沒想到，更何況是其他兩位。  
江東恆:「還要繼續抽嗎？」  
柳天埼:「抽！」  
《團隊公告，玩家 柳 天 埼 已抽到綠色技能卡。》  
江東恆:「技能卡是什麼東西？」  
南少勛:「戰鬥職業的技能，有一半以上只能靠抽卡來獲取，所以每一張只能夠從抽卡中得到技能卡都可以賣出非常高的價格。」  
江東恆:「先看看這張卡好不好。」  
《腳印跟蹤:追蹤者綠色技能。跟隨敵人的腳印，以便尾隨敵人在進行突襲。等級越高，跟隨持續時間越久。》  
柳天埼:「我覺得有點普通，要直接賣掉嗎？」  
江東恆:「不，我們留著，這技能的實際作用比這介紹有用多了，先放南副隊你那。」  
南少勛:「嗯，不過先告訴你一件事，技能卡跟輔助卡是不能以任何方式偷取的，但資源的話要到紫色才無法，所以一些基礎物品最好放到資源背包中。」  
江東恆:「很重要的情報，謝了。」  
將背包內的物品整理好後繼續抽完，雖然再也沒有出現過任何超過紫色的物品，但是卻得到了非常多種子跟食材，還多得到的了一個科技地圖，種子交給了柳天埼，而地圖給了南少勛。  
南少勛:「你不用嗎？」  
江東恆:「我對規劃路線沒興趣，而且當初說好平常的事情由你決定是真的，要決定目的地也只需要看你的地圖就可以，沒有必要再多用一個地圖。」  
柳天埼:「可是除了私人地圖之外，還有同盟資訊跟訊息儲存兩個功能耶。」  
江東恆:「那是什麼功能？」  
南少勛:「同盟資訊可以看見同一個團隊或是公會的成員狀況、位置、以及距離，訊息儲存則是能夠查看怪物的訊息，或是將未發現的怪物訊息儲存，並且可以販賣相關情報。」  
江東恆:「第二個雖然有用，但我們不會分開不會販賣情報的情況下，就算我們各拿一個也沒有特別的用處不是嗎？更何況第一個對醫師比較有用吧。」  
（看來是一心向冒險的狂熱分子，而且這麼篤定我們不會分開還真是有自信。）就連封測的時候少數幾個想冒險的玩家都因為那誇張的氣候而放棄，南少勛只希望江東恆知道"後退"這兩個字的意義，只可惜的是南少勛很快就會發現，他根本只知道"前進"這兩個字。  
柳天埼:「好吧，那少勛你要抽嗎？」  
南少勛:「抽，畢竟每日免十是不能給別人抽的。」  
江東恆:「是嗎？果然多少還是有點限制。」  
《團隊公告，玩家 南 少 勛 已抽到藍色技能卡。》  
柳天埼:「是藍色！！」  
《偵查:偵查者藍色技能。能夠偵查前方的任何物品，並且使隱形者現行。等級越高，範圍越廣。》  
南少勛:「這個技能用途非常多，但沒有能夠使用的人還是可惜了點。」  
江東恆:「只能期望之後能快點找到偵查者了。」  
之後除了兩個大型背包之外，其他都是材料了。  
南少勛:「冒險上需要用到的物品實已經夠多了，材料多一點倒是不錯。」  
江東恆:「每日免十也都是材料，你們先把抽到的食材給我，種子都先給你。」  
這個"你"當然是柳天埼，把種子全都放進隨身空間內後，便啟動了空間幫手將種子都搞定，隨身空間內的成長速度會比一般的還要快速，並且可以收成時幫手會自動搞定，完全就是永動機的概念，各自都整理完畢後，接下來自然就要討論先去哪了。  
南少勛:「這是附近的地圖。」  
打開了科技地圖，可以看到在這小城鎮的周圍基本上都是所謂的怪物區，雖然沒有等級的概念，但怪物還是會掉落一些道具，可以讓玩家們使用，而離這邊最近的城鎮有著非常遠的一段距離。  
江東恆:「我們在這邊接任務的話，別的城鎮也可以結算嗎？」  
南少勛:「可以，不管是什麼樣的任務都可以，雖然那是封測，但我想清除怪物的任務還是不會改變的。」  
江東恆:「那我們先去接幾個跟怪物有關的任務，然後去這個地方。」  
拉伊斯村莊，那便是玩家第一個要去的所在地。  
南少勛:「好，那我們先去酒館接任務。」  
江東恆:「任務在酒館嗎？」  
柳天埼:「沒錯！還可以順便打聽情報喔，雖然如果想要比較有用的情報需要花錢就是了。」  
南少勛:「我們還不需要打聽那些事情，現在還只是一開始，沒有過多需要知道的情報。」  
江東恆:「那就出發吧。」

當三人離開了旅店走在街上時，便發現了已經有許多的玩家們都進來遊戲之中，並且公告已經出現各式各樣的稀有物品，然而銀色的卻完全沒出現過，這也讓柳天埼更佩服了江東恆的運氣，不過南少天認為極有可能是跟他們一樣隱藏不公開，尤其是單獨行動的玩家這麼高調的展示出稀有物品，很有可能會以其他形式強奪，不過這對於江東恆來說就是一個不重要的事情。  
【團隊】南少勛:「前面那間就是酒館。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「這酒館名稱還真像某個遊戲中會出現的名字。」  
《狂歡酒館》，這便是這個鎮上唯一的任務接待處。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「最後一個到的是烏龜！」  
說完後就直接跑去門口等待兩人，然而兩人的反應是一個已經習慣，另一個則是完全不想理會。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「你們兩個誰最慢?」  
【團隊】江東恆:「你，因為你還沒進去。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「啊！這次不算，你們作弊。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「先去接任務。」  
三人來到酒館老闆前的同時，便觸發了NPC對話。  
「三位冒險者，你們好！我是班，叫我老班就可以了，請問有任何需要嗎？」  
南少勛:「我們要接任務。」  
班:「好的，這是任務清單，請自行挑選。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「你們覺得呢？」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「錢比較多的？」  
【團隊】江東恆:「可以讓我們一路解到拉伊斯村莊。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「好。」  
將任務目標的所在區域都查清楚之後，便開始規劃路線。  
【團隊】南少勛:「有兩條路線，第一條比較快速，任務雖然數量不多，不過CP值較高，第二條路線會經過一些比較危險的地方，但或許有意外的收穫，並且任務的數量是第一條路線的三倍。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「第二條。」  
南少勛直接將第二條路線的所有任務直接勾選，讓班非常驚訝的看著他們。  
班:「真是勇敢的冒險者們，這是本次任務所給予的基本用品，仲介金已經收到，祝福各位任務順利。」  
袋子內是一些藥草跟醫療物品，南少勛將其收進背包內後，三人便直接出發前往第一個目標的區域，畢竟花了那麼多時間終於正式踏上冒險，所以柳天埼還是比較興奮的。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「終於出來了！少勛，我們第一個要打的怪物是什麼啊？」  
由於第一個目標的位置在森林內，所以三人正往裡面走去。  
【團隊】南少勛:「森林野狼，任務上說要十隻，不過我們可以待久一點，也需要開始決定技能的方向了，或許可以趁此機會創造出能夠配合的。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「那要抓緊時間才行，雖然我是自創武器，不過技能還是有可能被搶走，更何況你們兩個。」  
將魔力凝聚成一把刀的形狀，並且砍除路上妨礙的雜草。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「那我們直接上吧！戰鬥是最快的！！」  
說完便直接往前衝去，結果不一會就聽見了狼群的呼叫聲。  
【團隊】南少勛:「我們走。」  
當兩人趕到之後，柳天埼正在跟野狼群纏鬥中。  
「行動加速」南少勛馬上增加了全體的速度，讓柳天埼順利躲過了野狼的撲咬。  
【團隊】江東恆:「把他們全部綑在一起。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「喔！」  
「鎖鏈枷鎖」柳天埼召喚出一條厚重的鎖鏈，將全部的野狼困在了其中。  
「魔力爆破」江東恆召喚魔力球在狼群的正上方，瞬間壓縮體積後立刻引爆，不過幸好這方面還是挺像遊戲的，即便是那麼大的爆炸，野狼的身體也只是整個烤焦而已，並沒有直接被炸到剩灰燼。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「你這招的威力不錯耶。」  
邊收集材料時，邊稱讚的感嘆著。  
【團隊】江東恆:「這還只是一般的技能而已，我注重的依舊是自創技能。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「要創造技能非常難，畢竟被認定為是公用的技能種類非常多，封測時出現的一些創造技能也都是些沒有用處的，慢慢來吧。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「我已經想到了我的魔法體系，不過還是需要更多的戰鬥來熟悉一下，才能知道我要什麼技能。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「那就繼續向前邁進吧！」  
【團隊】南少勛:「下一個是叢林棕熊，不要亂來。」  
話都還沒說完，柳天埼卻早已經不見人影。  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「習慣了？」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「每天都會經歷十次以上的事情，不習慣也難。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「快來幫我！！這裡好多熊。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「馬上就到。」  
兩人直接穿越了各種樹木，來到了一個較為空曠的地帶，而柳天埼正處於被一群熊包圍的狀況，南少勛見狀直接製造出幾個跳板，柳天埼瞬間像個猴子一樣敏捷的回到兩人旁邊。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「太驚險了。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「你這是什麼技能？」  
【團隊】南少勛:「反彈盾，之前測試的時候發現可以當小跳床用。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「讓我一口氣解決掉這群熊。」  
「召喚妖精．無屬性增強」隨著江東恆的說詞，一個大約只有三十公分的妖精現身於他的身旁，同時江東恆的雙手散發著灰色的光輝。  
【團隊】江東恆:「給我一個跳板。」  
南少勛將跳板設置在高處，只見江東恆跳躍後用手抓住的同時順勢盪了上去，並且依靠反彈的作用剛好俯瞰整個熊群。  
「無屬性集束炮．FIRE」一道強烈的灰色光束衝向了熊群的中間，擊中地面的同時瞬間引起的爆炸席捲了整個熊群，爆炸的威力足以讓一間工廠變成灰燼。  
【團隊】江東恆:「搞定。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「你是鬼吧。」  
才剛進入遊戲就擁有這種強大的技能，不管怎樣也太過誇張了。  
【團隊】南少勛:「自創技能？」  
【團隊】江東恆:「嗯，總共有兩招，另外一招速度較快，這招威力雖然強大，但施放速度太過緩慢，不過有柳天埼的鎖鍊跟干擾，我想不會有太大的問題在才對。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「幸好我們已經創立了團隊，不然光是剛才那技能的威力，大概很快就會有其他玩家想盡辦法的邀請你。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「就算沒有團隊的限制，我也不會答應他們，征服世界可不是我想要做的事情，我唯一想要的只有冒險。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「所以你對冒險那麼執著的原因是什麼？」  
【團隊】江東恆:「一群人一起在這世界上冒險，你不覺得這是一件令人興奮的事情嗎？」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「我同意！！」  
【團隊】南少勛:「看來以後都會找到像你們兩個一樣的人了。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「南副隊，招募人才可是你的工作，如果你找的人跟我相似，那我也沒有辦法啊，你說對吧？」  
【團隊】南少勛:「我早該料到你會給我這項工作的。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「你可是連隊長都需要依靠你的存在，你可以的。」  
（沒想到這世界上竟然有人敢坑少勛，怕！）柳天埼遠離戰場吃瓜中。


	5. 邁向冒險的第一小步

江東恆三人就這樣一路解任務並到達了拉伊斯村莊的外圍，使用望遠鏡就能清楚的看見村莊的樣貌，不過這時柳天埼看見了不遠處正在發生的事情。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「你們快看這方向，那隻兔子真特別。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「那是長耳跳兔，一種八階的高級食材。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「八階高級食材?我要定了。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「咦?我們要搶嗎?」  
已經有一群人在那圍捕，不過由於這種兔子的機動性非常高，所以即便將近十人也無法抓到。  
【團隊】江東恆:「當然要搶，跟我來。」  
江東恆率先來到了附近，南少勛跟柳天埼則是緊跟在後方，而三人一到長耳跳兔的位置附近後，就聽見了一個大嗓門在呼喊著。  
「快點!快給我包圍住這隻兔崽子，這可是一大筆錢!誰要是讓牠溜走，我就敲爆那人的頭!」  
結實而厚重的身材因無袖背心而被襯托著，再加上那極具存在感的長柄戰鎚，嘶吼著的粗獷嗓音讓人覺得不禁聯想到叼著一根菸的中年大叔。  
【團隊】南少勛:「那個人...天埼，你認識他嗎?」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「當然知道，那個超級沙啞的聲音肯定是他，狂熱分子刑戰生。」  
狂熱分子，這裡指的不是那種類似瘋子的存在，而是更傾向於精力過剩的那種笨蛋，如果說有所謂的"三思而不行"，但這位刑戰生就是所謂的"三思而前行"的類型，雖然某種意義上也可以被稱之為瘋子，不過這種人顯然受到了江東恆的注意。  
【團隊】江東恆:「狂熱分子?這傢伙好收服嗎?」  
【團隊】南少勛、柳天埼:「???」  
【團隊】江東恆:「不過那隻兔子我是要定了，這傢伙的事情就先暫且放到一邊吧。」  
(真是幸好，我可不想管理三個瘋子。)南少勛那冷靜的性格也漸漸地被江東恆的"魅力"所影響，開始為自己的未來擔憂。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「那你有什麼計畫?」  
【團隊】江東恆:「天埼去騷擾他們，等那隻兔子跳來我們的方向後南副隊就運用防禦盾困住牠，之後我會出手抓住那隻兔子，那瞬間就立刻往這方向跑去。」  
在科技地圖上標記的位置正式他們目前所在的西南西方向，雖然跟往拉伊斯村莊的路線有一段差距，不過反而能利用這點來順利的甩開他們。  
【團隊】南少勛:「沒問題。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「包在我身上，鬧別人我最擅長了!」  
(深有同感。)江東恆和南少勛的想法因為柳天埼而一致了。  
【團隊】江東恆:「開始執行計畫。」  
柳天埼聽到"開戰"信號後立刻蹦出來甩著鎖鏈開始正大光明的騷擾對方，不過江東恆毫不意外的來到了合適的地點等候著獵物上門。  
而刑戰生那邊不管是誰面對一個突然衝出來的生物都會驚嚇，更何況還是在這麼重要的時刻，不過也只是驚慌了一瞬間便立刻重整隊形，顯然他們對於錢的執著以及對於全息遊戲的操作都非常深入，但就這一瞬間的空隙，長耳跳兔便立刻逃出了包圍圈，不幸運的是逃跑的方向跟江東恆的位置有一段距離。  
【團隊】江東恆:「南副隊把那隻小東西反彈過來，柳天埼!準備撤退。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「收到!」  
南少勛即使不用江東恆的提醒，也已經直接創造出反彈盾在跳躍的路徑上，那雙大耳朵直接頂在盾的正中央，被彈飛至江東恆正在飛奔的路線上，直接被他抓住那雙大耳朵。  
【團隊】江東恆:「搞定!全員撤退。」  
「短暫急速」這是南少勛在想自創技能時所學到的一招共用技能，能夠在短時間內提升100%的速度，也就是2倍，非常適合用來逃跑，就像現在這樣。  
【團隊】南少勛:「這就是你的計劃!?」  
躲避著後面的怒火之餘還不忘吐槽這計畫的完整性。  
【團隊】江東恆:「像這種事情就不需要想太多，等你想完獵物都跑走了，天埼!把牠丟進空間內。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「喔!不過為什麼要丟進去?」  
【團隊】江東恆:「真實之眼的效果不只能看見品質，還可以看見一些介紹，那隻兔子可以無性生殖。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「如果真的有這樣的功能，那為什麼會一開始就給玩家這麼高級的物品?」  
【團隊】江東恆:「我通常歸類為運氣，因為總不可能是故意的吧。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「如果是故意的話，肯定是因為很無聊才會這樣做，是我的話我也會這樣做，因為感覺會很有趣。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「那還真是惡劣呢。」  
不過他那臉上令人難以忽視的燦爛笑容，顯然是完全相反的意思。  
「你們幾個給我站住!!」  
一聽就能清楚的知道是差點成為第四位團員的人，刑戰生。  
江東恆:「大個子，你要加入我們嗎?」  
雙手擺放在嘴巴旁，試圖營造出人體麥克風的感覺向其喊話，結果反而讓身邊的兩位差點跌倒。  
刑戰生:「靠!老子的錢都被你搶走了，你還有臉讓我加入你???」  
江東恆:「既然東西在我們這邊，你只要加入就一樣擁有這個東西啦。」  
刑戰生:「是這樣嗎?」  
柳天埼:「是嗎?」  
江東恆:「當然是啊，我為什麼要騙你們?」  
南少勛:「我頭又開始痛了。」  
刑戰生:「那有什麼問題?反正也就是隊伍而已。」  
江東恆:「誰跟你說是隊伍，當然是團隊才叫你加啊。」  
刑戰生:「...你說啥?團隊?你他媽耍老子啊!!」  
單手拿起戰鎚往江東恆的方向敲去，江東恆見狀後一個後空迴旋便輕易地躲過對方的攻擊，只是一臉疑惑的看著刑戰生，不過對方顯然沒有想要解釋的想法，雙方又開始了追擊戰。  
【團隊】江東恆:「真是奇怪，他怎麼又開始發瘋了。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「那是很正常的，在封測的時候幾乎沒有任何團隊的成立，就算有也不會湊滿八人，三人就已經算很多了。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「對啊，所以當初你提要組團隊的時候，我們還很懷疑你是認真還是開玩笑的呢，不過現在倒是相信了。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「嗯，那等下一次見面時他冷靜一點再邀請他好了。」  
(他怎麼還沒放棄，不行，我得想辦法找些比較正常的人選。)南少勛為了自己以後的生活著想，決定正式接手找隊友的這項工作。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「我們要停下了嗎?他已經沒追了。」  
一聽到後另外兩人立刻停下，而南少勛則是幫柳天埼建立了兩片反彈盾，讓他停下之餘又不會因為反作用力而直接飛出去。  
【團隊】江東恆:「南副隊，檢查一下現在的位置。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「根據地圖顯示，我們在一座森林深處，雖然跟前往拉伊斯的路線不一樣，不過並沒有離太遠。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「你們快來看這裡，有一個洞窟耶。」  
江東恆與南少勛聽見後立刻趕過去查看，然而下一秒出現的景象直接讓江東恆的冒險慾望急速上升，光是入口的高度就已經足夠讓小型巨人通過，更別說寬度猶如大洋鯨張嘴時的景象，南少勛雖然清楚洞窟裡面恐怕不是什麼好地方，不過旁邊那位的冒險慾望已經強烈到他能夠完全感受到，而他當然會更傾向於人數再更多一些。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「我們要進去嗎?」  
【團隊】江東恆:「南副隊，你有什麼計畫?」  
【團隊】南少勛:「我建議我們可以去找一些人一起，這種洞窟通常都會有岔路，反正各自走各自的，獎勵誰拿到就是誰的，我們也可以減少風險。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「可以，我們只需要再找一位打手就行。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「那就趕緊出發至拉伊斯村莊吧，這個位置我已經標記好了。」  
現在只要查看地圖就可以發現南少勛所標記的地點，這就是為何科技地圖會被稱之為必備物品的原因之一，沒有它的話可是無法標記地點的。  
【團隊】江東恆:「嗯，現在就出發。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「全速前進，朝向拉伊斯村莊出發!」

拉伊斯村莊 門口處

經過了一段時間江東恆三人終於來到村莊的入口，一路上還採集到了不少的野生藥草跟香料，也都將其放進了空間內種植，不過畢竟接了五.六個任務再加上不久前的逃亡之旅，入口已經有不少人正在排隊等著進入。  
【團隊】南少勛:「大概需要一段時間的等待，先計算一下你們空間內的物品，我需要計算一下我們還剩下多少可以即時補充的食物。」  
雖然江東恆的生活職業是廚師，但在無限的世界中沒有製作方式的情況下就需要自己創作，南少勛為了不浪費不必要的資源，所以三人一路上都是吃現有的食物來補充飢餓度跟體力。  
【團隊】江東恆:「麵包基本上都只剩一半不到，在資源足夠的情況下，我想我們需要試著製作一些食物了。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「空間內的植物生長速度快很多，已經有不少庫存可以使用，而且那隻兔子的繁殖能力好誇張喔，已經有三十幾隻還有不少肉了。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「三十幾隻?知道空間內的生長速度多快嗎?」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「沒有說明，只知道我們一開始放進去的植物都已經成熟並且被幫手收到倉庫，然後也都已經將新的一批種植完成了。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「我們只花了一天的時間就到這邊，南副隊覺得是因為遊戲設定的關係，還是空間內部的時間異常快速?」  
【團隊】南少勛:「我不清楚，不過我想我們需要去一趟圖書館。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「就是不知道這村莊裡面會不會有了。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「那我要先去找技能導師學技能!」  
【團隊】南少勛:「那進去村莊後就先各自散開，之後再找一個地方集合，可以嗎江隊長。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「當然沒問題，南副隊。」  
終於輪到了三人後，門衛便開始檢查跟紀錄情況。  
南少勛:「可以請問一下為何要檢查嗎?」  
門衛:「那還不是因為最近不怎麼平靜，村里的人半夜常常無故消失，之後找到的時候都已經變成屍體了，所以村長就讓我們檢查每一個進入村莊的人。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「該不會是那一個洞窟?」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「我們目前還不能確定，而且這件事情也有可能是玩家所為，我們需要更謹慎一點。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「我會去探查這方面的消息，你在圖書館看能不能找到一些重要的資訊。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「好，這部分就交給你。」  
檢查結束後三人正式進入了拉伊斯村莊。  
【團隊】南少勛:「各自解散，記得不要鬧事。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「是!沒問題。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「有什麼事情就用團隊頻道聯絡，對了柳天埼，你順便幫忙看一下我們兩個能學什麼技能。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「沒問題!包在我身上就對了，我先去啦。」  
而江東恆跟南少勛互看一眼並點頭後，便各自去找尋有用的情報以及資訊，而他們的旅途，現在才是真正的開始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有話要說:  
> 三思而不行:即便思考了三次也不知道要如何行動，指的是通常都靠本能來決定一切的人，柳天埼就是這一類型的經典範例  
> 三思而前行:即便思考了三次也一樣會往前衝，是一種兼具勇者跟笨蛋的性格，不過因為會進行思考所以較容易溝通


	6. 冒險前夕．上篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前章節正式進入新篇章 《拉伊斯村莊》

拉伊斯圖書館

南少勛跟隨著地圖上的標誌來到了拉伊斯村莊唯一的小型圖書館，裡面除了圖書管理員以及兩名工作人員之外，完全沒有其他玩家的身影。  
南少勛:「你好，我想要...」  
還未說完想說的疑問，管理員便直接回應。  
管理人員:「請問你是玩家還是普羅斯米亞人？」  
（普羅斯米亞人？）對於第一次聽見的說詞，南少勛記住後便回答玩家。  
管理人員:「這是玩家專用的鑰匙，房間在那。」  
右手指向其中一扇門後又恢復了不理人的模式。  
（這個人跟封測時遇見的NPC非常相似，看來那人所謂的"是，也不是"的意思，就是指這個情況了。）南少勛心想著，如果作為一個現實的世界，那當然就都會像是酒館老闆老班那樣的存在，有屬於自己的情感以及人類特有的性質，但如果這是一個遊戲，那就會像是這位圖書管理員一樣，只回答跟說明已經設定好的內容，現實與遊戲交錯的世界，便是無限的真實面貌。  
南少勛拿著那大約十五公分的鑰匙插進了門鎖，那奇特的造型每進去一節就會讓門變化一次，等鑰匙全部進去時，南少勛也跟著進去了房間裡的空間。  
（原來真正的圖書館在這種地方。）南少勛看著許多玩家安靜地坐在椅子上，只能聽見書本翻頁的聲音不段重複在耳邊，來到櫃檯前開了一間單人空間，便隨即走向裡面開始查詢情報。

技能導師

分散後的柳天埼立刻出發去找尋技能導師的位置，結果經過了三十分鐘依舊沒有任何線索，問了旁邊的好心人士才發現原來在一開始分散地點的旁邊而已。  
「你好，我是凱恩，想要學什麼技能？」  
說完眼前便出現了一排選項，符合本身的技能會呈現出白色，而不符合的技能則是會變得黯淡，不過依然可以查看功能。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「我找到了！你們需要什麼樣的技能？」  
【團隊】南少勛:「抵擋攻擊或是幫助隊友的。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「增加威力或是移動技能。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「那我先看一下，之後再跟你們說。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「你慢慢來吧。」  
柳天埼選擇了鎖鏈跟控制，然而他並沒有仔細查看他們所需的相關技能資訊，而是直接利用遊戲的拍照功能全部紀錄，到時候跟他們碰面時再給他們看，可以說是最簡單也最不會出錯的笨方法。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「共通技能也要看嗎？」  
【團隊】江東恆:「這個到時候我們一起去。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「嗯，這方面比較需要討論。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「OK！」

拉伊斯酒館

江東恆拿著基本地圖找尋酒館的位置，一開始給的地圖只會顯示玩家附近的存在，雖說整體上感覺稍微簡陋，不過依舊是非常方便的道具，走進酒館內後便聽見了一個熟悉的聲音。  
「喲！歡迎光臨，冒險者！有什麼事情找老班我準沒錯，有需要我幫忙的嗎？」  
跟初始城鎮的老班不同，充滿熱情的宏亮嗓音絕對會讓人忍不住想要摀住耳朵。  
江東恆:「初始城鎮也有一位老班呢，你們是什麼樣的關係？」  
「另一位老班？我連聽都沒聽過。」  
那充滿疑惑的神情讓江東恆立刻察覺到了異樣，因為他發現了不僅僅是聲音，就連長相也是一模一樣，可是這位"老班"卻是完全不知道初始城鎮也有一位老班。  
（是巧合還是別的原因？）江東恆心想著，兩個老班最大的不同在於性格，初始城鎮的老班非常親切，而拉伊斯的老班則是過於熱情，如果不是雙胞胎之類的關係，又不是NPC那類的存在，那又會是什麼呢？  
江東恆:「那肯定是我認錯了，我想請你幫我公告一件事情，如果想要冒險的人，明天早上南門集合，另外備註是不清楚內容，所以可能會是高風險低回報。」  
「沒問題冒險者！這件事情就包在我身上，等等就會有人貼在公告欄上面了。」  
江東恆:「謝了，這是仲介費用。」  
「已確實收到，祝你冒險順利！冒險者。」

【團隊】江東恆:「你們兩位的情況如何？」  
離開了酒館，走在街上四處查看情況，而有關於拉伊斯村莊的居民消失後並死去的事件，卻完全沒有任何相關的情報可以打聽。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「我已經把技能全都拍下來了！」  
【團隊】江東恆:「好，南副隊？」  
【團隊】南少勛:「剛剛在記錄一些資訊，現在要集合了嗎？」  
【團隊】江東恆:「看來你還需要一點時間，先不用，我去天埼那查看技能，你慢慢來吧。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「有事情就通知我。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「我想有件事情需要讓你知道。」  
邊說的同時也朝著技能導師的方向前進。  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「我這邊也有一些情報，這些事情不用告訴天埼，我認識他從第一天到現在為止，討論這種需要動腦的事情從來都不是他的領域。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「我懂，那我先開始，剛剛在酒館我遇見了另外一位老班，無論是長相還是聲音都跟初始城鎮的那位一模一樣，只有個性差很多，不過他完全不認識另一位老班之外，他甚至不知道初始城鎮。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「如果只是不認識的情況下，其實算是很合理的，不過如果確定是完全沒聽過的情況，那或許是某種原因所導致。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「東恆你要學啥技能？」  
【團隊】江東恆:「叫我阿恆就可以了，我還在看。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「這種不確定感就是最讓人煩躁的部分，畢竟老班可不是NPC那類的存在，如果只是系統的限制倒是還好，但如果是有方法讓他人失憶，那可是一件麻煩的事情。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「這方面之後還需要多加注意，我這邊則是遇見了一位真正的NPC，就跟我在封測時遇見的幾乎相同，說著設定好的台詞，不多說任何的廢話。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「那你對這件事情有什麼看法？」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「我認為這是一個現實與遊戲互相交錯的世界，雖然不清楚是誰製造出來的，但很肯定的是這絕對不是原本的無限。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「聽起來簡直像什麼陰謀論一樣，只希望不要影響到我們之後的冒險就好。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「那你覺得這幾招哪一個比較好啊？」  
【團隊】江東恆:「這三招。」  
分別是鎖鏈網、鎖鏈打擊、飛天鎖鏈，剛好是控制攻擊位移各一招。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「OK！那我就學這三招。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「那如果之後會影響的話，你想要怎麼做？」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「我會剷除一切阻礙我冒險的事物，不管那是什麼樣的障礙。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「你確實比你爸媽還瘋狂。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「多謝副隊的稱讚，對了，我幫你挑了幾個位移技能，你記得查看一下哪些比較適合你。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「好，我這邊處理完就會過去，那關於居民的事情呢？」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「非常詭異，完全沒有人討論到這件事情。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「圖書館這邊也沒有相關紀載，或許真的是那個洞窟也說不定，因為圖書館內確實沒有關於那洞窟的資訊。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「看來我們確實需要製作出更多的食物，這趟洞窟之行可能會是一趟漫長的旅途。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「今晚找個旅店來製作所需的物品吧。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「好，就這麼決定。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「那我們現在要做什麼？」  
【團隊】江東恆:「我們先去旅店訂房間，不然可能會沒位置。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「喔！那就走吧。」  
就在兩人到達旅店時，江東恆突然收到了一名陌生人的私訊。  
【十信似 TO 江東恆】:「是什麼樣的冒險？」  
【團隊】江東恆:「天埼你先去要一間房間。」  
將錢拿給柳天埼後便先回應。  
【江東恆 TO 十信似】:「我也不清楚，是無意間發現的一個洞窟，目前唯一知道的就只有即便是圖書館內也沒有相關的資訊。」  
【十信似 TO 江東恆】:「我們先件一面再說。」  
【江東恆 TO 十信似】:「我們在旅店。」  
【十信似 TO 江東恆】:「等會見。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「南副隊，有一個人想要跟我們談洞窟之行。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「我這邊已經好了，正在趕過去。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「跟他對談的感覺挺正常的，你可要好好把握機會。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「你的正常，我不敢認同。」

「你好。」  
一身俐落的黑色運動服凸顯出此人的好身材，黑色的棒球帽雖然遮住了大部分的臉孔，但依舊不難發現他那獨特的墨綠髮色。  
江東恆:「你好，先加個隊伍怎麼樣？」  
十信似:「邀請吧。」  
《玩家 江 東 恆 邀請你加入他的隊伍，同意/拒絕。》  
【隊伍】十信似:「只有兩位？」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「我已經跟兩個人建立了團隊，所以平常不需要創立隊伍。」  
【隊伍】十信似:「嗯。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「南副隊，我需要你立刻過來接手。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「怎麼？個性很糟糕？」  
【團隊】江東恆:「每次說話都超級簡短之外還很容易句點你。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「我已經到了，先把我加進隊伍內，天埼你也要加嗎？」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「加！感覺是一個很有趣的人。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「柳天埼不會惹事吧？」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「希望不會。」  
【隊伍】「朋友你好啊!我叫柳天埼，你叫什麼？」  
極度熱情的伸出右手，滿臉笑容地望著對方。  
【隊伍】「十信似。」  
握住柳天埼伸出的右手，面無表情地回應著。  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「那你今天幾歲啊？武器是什麼啊？職業是什麼啊？」  
【隊伍】十信似:「十九，自創武器變形槍，偵查員跟獵人。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「就這樣直接說出來沒有關係嗎？」  
【隊伍】十信似:「沒有必要隱瞞這些基礎的事情，知道並不代表能躲過，看見並不代表能判斷是否危險。」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「那你喜歡戰鬥嗎？」  
【隊伍】十信似:「我會，但喜不喜歡我不知道。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「明天的洞窟之旅肯定會讓你知道戰鬥的樂趣所在，有什麼問題想問的就問我們的南副隊，我先去準備明天需要的物品了，柳天埼！」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「喔！掰啦，信似。」  
【十信似 TO 南少勛】:「什麼問題都可以問？」  
【南少勛 TO 十信似】:「那當然要取決於你的問題是什麼樣的內容。」  
【十信似 TO 南少勛】:「像你這麼冷靜的人為何會想要跟他們兩位組成一個團隊？」  
【南少勛 TO 十信似】:「這倒是可以告訴你，只是因為我沒有目標，而江東恆有，至於柳天埼那傢伙是從小就認識的朋友。」  
【十信似 TO 南少勛】:「所以你認為江東恆能幫你找到你想要的事物？」  
【南少勛 TO 十信似】:「套用一句柳天埼說過的，"與其執著於自己想要的是什麼，不如先行動之後再看結果是什麼"，雖然不管是之前還是現在，都覺得這是笨蛋才有的想法，不過偶爾還是挺羨慕的不是嗎？」  
【十信似 TO 南少勛】:「明早的洞窟探險我會加入，之後我會決定要不要加入你們的團隊，不過先不要告訴他們兩位。」  
【南少勛 TO 十信似】:「沒有問題，那就合作愉快。」  
【十信似 TO 南少勛】:「合作愉快。」


	7. 冒險前夕．下篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請務必先去看小故事第5集！！

「叩叩。」  
南少勛敲門之後並推開了房門並將其關上。  
江東恆:「就你一個？十信似他人呢？」  
南少勛:「已經先離開了。」  
江東恆:「你怎麼沒有留他下來呢！看他那身材就是餓了好幾天的程度，必須讓他跟我們一起吃頓大餐才行！」  
非常嚴肅地說著唬爛的話語，而南少勛則是已經開始習以為常了。  
柳天埼:「原來是這樣嗎！？那我們要快點邀請他才可以。」  
江東恆:「這任務就交給你了，天埼。」  
柳天埼:「沒問題！包在我身上。」  
說完就直接去私密十信似了，剩下江東恆跟南少勛大眼瞪大眼。  
江東恆:「親愛的副隊，你現在沒事做吧？」  
南少勛:「想要我做什麼直接說，不需要用這麼恐怖的語氣來問我。」  
江東恆:「嘖，真是沒情趣的一個人，料理的材料我已經都準備好了，接下來當然就是要充分利用你的知識來創作食物了。」  
南少勛:「為了預防這種情況，我已經先查好了食譜。」  
江東恆:「不愧是南副隊，快來幫我。」  
（這厚臉皮的程度真的是完全不輸給大哥。）南少勛怕他隨便浪費材料，所以全程在旁邊緊盯著江東恆的食物製作，卻發現他其實非常熟練料理這件事情。  
南少勛:「料理是跟誰學的？」  
江東恆:「自己吃出來的，畢竟我是個挑食的人，不過是味道的那種，所以只好自己努力練習囉，畢竟外面那些能吃的食物都太貴了。」  
南少勛:「那你自己一個人住的感想是什麼？」  
江東恆:「偶爾會讓你懷念起柳天埼的聒噪，大概就是那種地方吧。」  
南少勛:「那還真是個糟糕的地方。」  
就在食物準備的都差不多完成時，柳天埼那邊也搞定了。  
柳天埼:「信似還真難邀，我花了好久的時間才搞定他。」  
南少勛:「你是不是先問他一堆問題之後才邀請他？」  
柳天埼:「你怎麼知道?」  
（有這傢伙在的話，之後的冒險肯定是不會無聊了。）江東恆努力的憋笑，而南少勛則是已經看透了一切。  
等江東恆都把食物製作完成又過了一段時間後，門口終於被敲響。  
「叩叩。」  
柳天埼:「信似來了！」  
江東恆:「上吧，柳天埼！他會不會加入我們全靠你了。」  
柳天埼:「包在我身上！」  
打開門的那一瞬間，柳天埼那過於燦爛的笑容只有十信似一人看見，而那副表情對於十信似來說，卻只存在於那遙不可及的幻想之中，直到遇見了柳天埼他才明白，他也能夠擁有這樣的奢侈。  
柳天埼:「嗯？你怎麼發呆了。」  
十信似:「打擾了。」  
江東恆:「隨便找一個地方坐著，大餐很快就會好了。」  
十信似:「你們的食物很充足？」  
靠在窗邊注視著外面，他還不習慣跟別人待在一起的氛圍。  
南少勛:「運氣不錯，所以有穩定的食物來源。」  
（穩定的食物來源...難怪有能力去冒險。）十信似猜想著，不過實際上就算沒有隨身空間的存在，江東恆也只是邊冒險的同時邊找尋食物而已，並不會阻止他做這件事情。  
江東恆:「你的飢餓度大概剩下多少？」  
十信似:「三十，我基本上都維持這個數字。」  
江東恆:「那你多吃一點，我們基本上都維持在六十上下。」  
其實只有柳天埼的飢餓度維持在六十左右，南少勛的飢餓度則是四十，而江東恆的飢餓度卻是跟十信似一樣都是三十，飢餓度跟現實的感受是一樣的，這也完全反映出每個人對於飢餓的忍耐力有多高，所以江東恆立刻清楚的知道了一件事，那就是十信似現實中也不是一般人。  
（擅長戰鬥又拿槍，看來也是一個不怎麼平凡的人。）江東恆思考著的同時也將這資訊告訴南少勛，對方雖然不意外不過還是讓江東恆注意一些。  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「放心啦，反正再壞也沒有我壞阿。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「除了特技指導之外，你還有別的事蹟？」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「怎麼可能沒有?我住的地方附近就是下街了呢。」  
（下街...犯罪者們的樂園。）對於南少勛這種出生在大家族的人，對於下街的評語只有一句話，老鼠們的惡臭水溝。  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「怎麼？後悔跟我成為一個團隊了？」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「不會，因為我大哥他也曾經去過下街。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「那還真是出乎我的意料之外。」  
（這惡劣的性格究竟是因為下街而培養出來的，還是天生就是如此？）不管是哪一種，南少勛都感到難以招架，畢竟他過去二十幾年的人生中，可沒有遇見過像江東恆這樣的性格。  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「看來我們需要有更多的談話，對於以後的冒險會很有幫助的。」  
江東恆:「已經煮好了，兩位快來吃吧。」  
已經先把自己跟南少勛的那份弄到碗中，畢竟柳天埼的胃可是個無底洞。  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「怎麼突然對冒險有興趣了？」  
將碗遞給了南少勛，直接坐在了旁邊。  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「我只是不想沒有任何準備就踏入一個未知的區域罷了。」  
（味道還真不錯，果然是對味道挑食的人。）南少勛吃了一口後訝異地看著碗中的食物想著。  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「不管你的準備再怎麼齊全，你也永遠無法預知之後有什麼樣的意外會發生，還不如多靠一點直覺，畢竟危險來臨時可不會讓你準備。」  
柳天埼:「阿恆你做的食物也太好吃了吧！」  
江東恆:「那你們兩個把那鍋全吃了吧。」  
柳天埼:「當然沒問題！你說對吧，信似。」  
十信似:「嗯。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】:「那直覺的部分就靠你囉，江隊長。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】:「你跟柳天埼一樣叫我阿恆就可以了，不管聽幾次還是聽不習慣。」  
四人迅速消滅掉那一大鍋後，便坐在一起討論著明天的事項。  
柳天埼:「所以明天一大早就出發嗎？」  
江東恆:「會先去技能導師那邊一趟，少勛需要先學習治療技能才行。」  
南少勛:「不過最簡單的包紮技能也需要布料才能使用，我們這一路上並沒有取得太多的布料，恐怕需要額外購買。」  
十信似:「我這邊有很多，有需要的話我可以直接給你們。」  
在無限的世界中，是可以直接將物品展現給別人觀看，這是確保交易時對方確實擁有這項物品而誕生的設定，雙方會先展示要交易的物品，交易時將物品放到交易窗口上影像會消失，這就代表著交易成功，如果途中影像消失卻還沒交易，就代表對方已經將物品傳送到別的空間。  
南少勛:「是因為獵人的緣故？」  
十信似:「嗯。」  
江東恆:「你先收著吧，我自然是有辦法搞定布料的。」  
（估計又有誰要被他坑了。）看著那一臉的奸笑，南少勛篤定地想著。  
十信似:「嗯，時候不早，我就先離開了。」  
柳天埼:「你留在這裡睡阿，我們都在團隊空間裡面睡覺。」  
江東恆:「那張床就留給你了，我先去空間裡面睡覺。」  
南少勛:「不用太過在意，你可以自行決定。」  
兩人說完都各自進去了團隊空間內，只留下柳天埼跟十信似兩人。  
柳天埼:「所以你不想要睡在這嗎？」  
十信似:「...那打擾了。」  
正當十信似躺在床上的同時，柳天埼也跟著到床上躺下，十信似像是觸電時的直接凍住。  
柳天埼:「反正少勛有人陪他一起睡了，我就來陪你吧。」  
十信似:「他們兩個...是什麼樣的人？」  
因為床太小，而柳天埼太大隻，所以十信似的姿勢是側身躺著。  
柳天埼:「少勛的話就是什麼都有計劃吧，阿恆的話...痾，我感覺他比少勛更複雜。」  
（看來那個江東恆不是一般人，就是不知道現實遇到他的話，會是誰輸誰贏。）十信似喜歡的並不是戰鬥，而是與強者廝殺的那個過程，這也是為何他生活在下街的主要原因。  
柳天埼:「快點睡覺吧，明天可是個大...冒..險。」  
（還真是沒有防備心的一個人。）將被子蓋好，十信似也跟著一起閉上了眼睛。  
「晚安。」

隔天早上四人直接前往技能導師的位置，江東恆跟南少勛在看生活技能的時候，柳天埼跟十信似在一旁等待著。  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「信似不需要看有什麼技能嗎？」  
【隊伍】十信似:「嗯，目前需要的都學到了，比較需要的是戰鬥職業的技能。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「那個技能要給他嗎？」  
【團隊】南少勛:「如果他加入我們自然會給他。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「沒錯！只要是團隊成員自然會給他。」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「可惜你不是我們的團隊成員。」  
（這群人的運氣，似乎有點過於誇張了。）十信似難得驚訝了一回，畢竟他也有參加封測，所以知道戰鬥職業的技能有多難取得，沒想到一開始就已經有人獲得了技能卡。  
【隊伍】十信似:「不要什麼事情都告訴外人，會很容易出事的。」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「你又不是外人，你是我朋友!」  
【隊伍】十信似:「...那除了我們幾個以外，這些事情就當作秘密吧。」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「秘密的話我們要小聲一點，噓...」  
柳天埼將食指放在嘴巴前面，提醒著十信似要小聲一點，除了那憋笑到快瘋掉的江東恆之外，十信似也開始體會到了南少勛當初的感受，而已經認識十多年的老朋友，南少勛本人則是非常淡定的繼續查看有沒有需要的技能。  
將技能都確定並學習完畢後，並前往南門看有多少人前來，沒想到竟然有十幾個人在這等待著，其中還有一位老熟人刑戰生，江東恆直接讓南少勛解說情況。  
南少勛:「由我來說明情況，離這邊有一段距離的地方發現了一個巨型洞窟，結合村莊內所發生的事件，我們懷疑是那個洞窟有問題，不過就如同公告所說的一樣，沒有任何有關那個洞窟的情報，所以我們也並不清楚裡面的情況，各位請自行討論並決定結果後再來告訴我，另外所有參加的人都需要給予兩塊布當作仲介費用。」  
刑戰生:「喂！那我們打到的寶物要怎麼分?」  
南少勛:「誰打到就歸誰，進去洞窟後不會走一起。」  
【隊伍】十信似:「這就是你的辦法？」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「當然不可能這麼簡單阿。」  
江東恆:「大個子，你來一下。」  
刑戰生:「叫老子做什麼？老子可還沒有原諒你們呢。」  
江東恆:「南副隊，你的工作來了。」  
刑戰生:「啥？」  
【南少勛 TO 刑戰生】:「你身上有多少布料？」  
【刑戰生 TO 南少勛】:「你們又想要幹嘛！？我心愛的布料可不會給你們這群土匪。」  
【南少勛 TO 刑戰生】:「你可要想清楚了，你可是錯過了一個大交易。」  
【刑戰生 TO 南少勛】:「嘖，老子身上的布料可是有上百條，你們能拿什麼換？」  
【南少勛 TO 刑戰生】:「那要是我說，我們這趟洞窟之行只要是我們不需要的，即便是高價物品也通通都送給你，你也不願意？」  
【刑戰生 TO 南少勛】:「你說什麼！？」


	8. 前往神秘洞窟

【刑戰生 TO 南少勛】:「那如果什麼都沒有的情況下，我不就虧大了？」  
【南少勛 TO 刑戰生】:「我們這邊會給你三隻長耳跳兔當作基本報酬。」  
【刑戰生 TO 南少勛】:「你們怎麼搞到這多麼高階食材的？」  
【南少勛 TO 刑戰生】:「我想我們沒有必要告訴你，要不要相信全取決在於你。」  
【刑戰生 TO 南少勛】:「我需要考慮一下。」  
【南少勛 TO 刑戰生】:「當然，不過請在出發之前給予回覆。」  
說完後南少勛便先回到江東恆他們三人的位置，而刑戰生則是皺著眉頭的思考著這非常重大的交易，畢竟誰都不知道洞窟裡面有什麼樣的存在，在這樣的情況下只有兩種可能，一種就是出現非常高價的物品，另一種便是什麼都沒有，至於那兔子刑戰生則是暫時不納入考量，畢竟現在不可能會有人能夠烹調高階食材，自然是沒什麼用處。  
（不管了，就跟他賭一把！）刑戰生決定不在思考，而是像個男人一樣跟那衰小的命運拚了。  
【刑戰生 TO 南少勛】:「我這邊有個條件，我先付一半的布料，等我拿到了好東西我在給你另一半。」  
【南少勛 TO 刑戰生】:「我們這邊也有條件，所有的東西我們先選。」  
【刑戰生 TO 南少勛】:「我靠！你怎不去搶劫呢？」  
【南少勛 TO 刑戰生】:「江隊長說了，他不喜歡可以賣高價的東西，他只想要對冒險有益的物品，那些只能賣掉沒有作用的物品通通都給你。」  
【刑戰生 TO 南少勛】:「江隊長？你說那王八蛋不喜歡高價的物品？那他為何還要搶我的兔子？」  
【南少勛 TO 刑戰生】:「恐怕你也清楚目前沒有人能夠烹調八階食材，所以他會想要那隻兔子純粹是因為他是廚師罷了。」  
當然，南少勛只是講了一個讓對方信服的理由，畢竟真正的理由是"感覺搶過來會很爽"，非常成功的讓我們南副隊翻了個白眼。  
【刑戰生 TO 南少勛】:「那好吧，成交！」  
【南少勛 TO 刑戰生】:「請先加入隊伍。」  
《玩家 江 東 恆 邀請你加入他的隊伍，同意/拒絕。》  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「呦！王八蛋。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「哈囉！大叔。」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「原來他有這麼老嗎？」  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「老子才不是大叔！老子今年才28！你這臭小鬼！」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「感覺比我有活力耶。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「欸說真的，你要不要...」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「麻煩請聽到我這邊，感謝！」  
南少勛難得急忙地大聲呼喊著，為了他以後清靜的日子，他需要阻止那個瘋子。  
【隊伍】江東恆:「好的～南副隊。」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「是！南副隊。」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「在制定作戰計畫之前，我需要知道你的職業。」  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「護衛跟鍛造師。」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「那我知道了，先等我幾分鐘。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「連職業都這麼符合我的要求，看來得找個機會讓他加入才行。」  
【團隊】南少勛:「他可不是傻子，不像天埼一樣這麼輕易就被騙。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「蛤？」  
【團隊】江東恆:「總會有辦法的，大不了就用簡單暴力的方式囉。」  
（簡單暴力又是什麼意思？）南少勛決定先忽略江東恆那詭異的念頭，快速的制定出了作戰方針。  
【隊伍】南少勛:「我快速講解一遍，由於目前對於洞窟內部的情報完全為零，所以由江隊長來決定路線，一旦我們遇到了未知的危險，刑戰生跟柳天埼，我需要你們兩個殿後，十信似自行判斷來掩護他們兩個，而我會盡可能的防禦攻擊，不過你們也需要謹慎注意。」  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「那他呢？臭小鬼的工作是什麼？」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「要不要打由我決定，一旦我出手就是直接進攻，在那之前我會在最前面探路，確保行進路線沒有障礙。」  
【隊伍】十信似:「什麼情況下會選擇出手？」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「意外的碰見了一隻神經病，大概類似這種的吧？」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「我會查看敵方的資訊，所以還麻煩江隊長不要太快出手才是。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「那你可能要一目十行呢南副隊，不然我的手可是個急性子。」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「手是個急性子是什麼意思？」  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「意思就是他手賤。」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「嗯？」  
【刑戰生 TO 江東恆】:「欸，讓我跟這傢伙配合，確定能行嗎？」  
【江東恆 TO 刑戰生】:「天埼的控制能力可是非常強大的，他在戰鬥方面很有天賦，只是需要點時間罷了。」  
【刑戰生 TO 江東恆】:「行，老子親自訓練他。」  
【江東恆 TO 刑戰生】:「那就麻煩你了，可別帶壞我家的吉祥物。」  
（...還真不一樣。）刑戰生第一次見到了江東恆正經時的模樣，讓他似乎想起了什麼事情。  
南少勛:「確定要參加的麻煩請到我這。」  
到場的八成左右都來南少勛的位置給予了兩塊布料，而剩餘的兩成只是在附近沒有要過來的意思，不過這情況南少勛也早已猜想到。  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「嘖，那群人還真是噁心。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「這有什麼大不了的？反正虧損的是他們自己。」  
南少勛:「相信各位都有拿到我們的一點心意，這趟路途有一段距離，所以請注意自己的飢餓度，我們五分鐘後出發。」  
這是南少勛跟江東恆在一開始就計畫好的，即便長耳跳兔目前沒有辦法料理，來到拉伊斯村莊的這一路上也抓到了很多食物來源，所以當江東恆提出"仲介費"的時候，南少勛就提議讓他多做一些料理當作交易，同時也是一種收買人心的手段。  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「你們怎麼知道會有這種情況？」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「這可是生活中必定會碰到的事情，你不知道才奇怪吧？」  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「誰說我不知道！啊是要出發了沒？」  
（轉移話題的功力還真爛，看來是生活在一個不太需要進行交流的環境。）江東恆心想著，畢竟生活在下街附近的他跟十信似，或是生活在龐大世家的南少勛跟柳天埼，對這種事情都非常熟練。  
【隊伍】南少勛:「當然，江隊長。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「目標為神秘洞窟，帶路吧南副隊。」  
南少勛:「路上如果看見了障礙物請自行清除，我們不會幫忙處理，現在出發。」

通過了拉伊斯村莊的南門後，還需要走一段路程才會抵達目的地，所以途中會休息一陣子之後再出發，由於一路上所遇到的各種怪物跟生物都是先搶先贏，以至於江東恆他們這一路上非常的悠閒。  
【團隊】柳天埼:「為什麼不讓我打怪物？」  
【團隊】南少勛:「等進入洞窟之後再說，這邊不適合。」  
【隊伍】十信似:「有一些身影跟在隊伍的後方，不過隱藏能力並不是太好。」  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「但人數還挺多，就是不知道想要做什麼。」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「十信似，我需要你多關注後面的情況，記得不要主動攻擊對方，一旦有人過於靠近就通知我們。」  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「你家隊長不管這件事情的嗎？」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「平常的事情由我處理，他只管冒險的部分。」  
（還真是個任性的小瘋子。）刑戰生現在終於知道江東恆為何如此不同的原因，因為他根本只在乎他想在乎的事物，而其他的事情則與他無關。  
【隊伍】十信似:「不能直接處理掉嗎？」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「我們還是需要讓他們承擔其他路線的風險，除非只有一條路。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「後面的情況一切都OK？」  
【團隊】南少勛:「我跟他們會處理，你們就專心在冒險上吧。」  
【團隊】江東恆:「那有什麼問題？全權交給我們偉大的南副隊。」  
【團隊】柳天埼:「偉大的南副隊！」  
當隊伍終於走到了大約路途一半的距離後，南少勛便先讓各位休息一陣子之後在繼續前進，而江東恆則是找了一棵樹木旁邊坐下，拿出食物給南少勛讓他分給其他人。  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「這是你做的？」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「阿恆煮的食物可是很好吃的喔！」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「我料理已經二階了，所以你就放心的吃吧。」  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「二階？那你能弄出酒來嗎？」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「不會。」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「也不能。」  
刑戰生一臉嫌棄的看著兩人，兩三口就把手中的食物吃完，比柳天埼的吃飯速度還要驚人，這也讓江東恆開始好奇他到底是什麼樣的人。  
【隊伍】南少勛:「隨時準備好，那些跟著我們的人看來已經開始不耐煩了。」  
【隊伍】十信似:「我知道了。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「南副隊，我們接下來全程趕路，把那東西給他們幾個。」  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「什麼東西？」  
南少勛把做好的即時體力恢復藥水交易給十信似跟刑戰生，這也讓兩人見識到這個團隊的資源絕對是目前無限的世界中數一數二的。  
【隊伍】南少勛:「我相信不用解釋你們也知道作用，要使用或是拿去賣都可以，我們接下來要加快速度了。」  
南少勛:「各位！休息時間結束，接下來我們會開始加速，請自行注意周遭的情況，出發！」  
五人在隊伍的最前方不斷的加速，而在無限的世界中，體力的多寡是取決於玩家本身的身體能力，可以靠著各種訓練方式來提升最大體力值，所以在現實當中的身體能力會完全反應在遊戲當中，在這一場的加速賽當中，就能夠很明顯的看出身體素質的差異。  
【隊伍】十信似:「那些人，大部分的追上來了。」  
【隊伍】刑戰生:「靠，看來還不是什麼能夠輕易打發的對象。」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「所以我們可以打架了嘛！」  
【隊伍】南少勛:「進入洞窟之內才能打架。」  
【隊伍】江東恆:「好！朝著洞窟全速前進！」  
【隊伍】柳天埼:「全速前進！」

「三千年前，有一個女性來到了拉伊斯村莊，因為其美麗而溫柔的姿態與個性，讓整個村莊的人都非常喜愛她，

直到那一天村民們誤以為她是一個靈女，一種在傳聞中會吸食人類靈魂的生物，人們算計將她制伏，蓋上布袋，利用粗糙的繩子綑綁住女性的手腕，

在不斷的拉扯下，鮮血成為了最鮮艷的染料，一路推著，拉著，來到了村民們從不願進入的洞窟之中，將其放逐。

然而這一切只是因為村里的一位女性，因為忌妒而惹出來的悲劇，只可惜，她的解釋就像這洞窟內的冤魂一樣，直到死前，都無法申訴。」

來自《拉伊斯的秘密》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有話要說:  
> 在【隊伍】的狀態下，實際上就跟一般對話一樣，如果離遠一點是聽不見的，唯一的差別就是隊伍之外的人聽不見。  
> 而【團隊】跟【XXX TO XXX】的話就跟心靈溝通差不多，即便一方在北極，一方在南極，一樣能夠聽見對方的聲音。


	9. 亡靈洞窟．上

南少勛：「前面就是洞窟，各自行動吧。」  
聽到這句話的眾人，就如同聽到超市大拍賣的婆婆媽媽們，拚了命的開始往前衝，而那些跟在後頭的則是直接開始了行動，立刻就全都消失了。  
【隊伍】刑戰生：「那些人開始動作了，我們得快點！」  
【隊伍】江東恆：「這還用你說？」  
當江東恆踏進洞窟門口的瞬間，便將五人傳送至一個陰暗的洞穴之中，眼前是漫長而狹窄的彎曲道路，隨即跑出來的是一則公告。  
《全球公告！副本系統目前正式開啟，請玩家們如果想要各種裝備以及材料的話，務必盡快攻略喔！》  
江東恆：「這是怎麼一回事？」  
在副本裡面是不會有其他人聽見的，所以自然是不需要用隊伍頻道。  
南少勛：「這就是無限的副本開啟方式，主線也是需要找到第一個任務才會開啟。」  
刑戰生：「原來你沒有碰過封測啊？」  
江東恆：「沒碰過更好不是嗎？反正又不是同一個。」  
（不是同一個？）對於那些跟封測不太一樣的地方，刑戰生是明白的，但不同的定義可就差遠了。  
【團隊】南少勛：「就這麼直接說出來，好嗎？」  
【團隊】江東恆：「為何不能?遊戲跟趨近於現實可是兩回事，況且他們兩個我都會邀請，遲早會知道一切的。」  
【團隊】柳天埼：「沒錯！信似那邊就包在我身上！」  
【團隊】江東恆：「那就交給你了。」  
十信似：「聽起來像是你們知道了些什麼事情。」  
南少勛：「成為團員就告訴你們。」  
刑戰生：「那種事情無所謂，請問我們要走了嗎？」  
扛著那把大槌子，一副不耐煩的表情看著江東恆。  
江東恆：「大叔。」  
刑戰生：「別再叫我大叔了！」  
江東恆：「你為什麼要挑長柄槌子當武器？」  
刑戰生：「...臭小鬼，我拿什麼武器是乾你什麼事？」  
江東恆：「沒什麼，我們出發吧。」  
說完便直接走向前方那彎曲的小路，而刑戰生握緊拳頭直至感受到了痛覺後，才終於來到了隊伍的最前面，除了柳天埼以外，其他三人都發現到了這點。  
五人走了一段時間後來到了這條道路的終點，結果突然襲來一大群的蝙蝠及骷髏士兵，當南少勛剛要讓其他人先行退後時，只見刑戰生轉動著手中的槌子，宛如一柄鋒利的長槍，不曾後退過，不曾停下，獨自一人消滅了所有的蝙蝠和骷髏。  
柳天埼：「少勛，大叔受傷了!」  
刑戰生：「老子說過多...！！」  
說到一半就直接被一個繃帶砸臉，呆愣地看著南少勛。  
南少勛：「既然這麼有活力，那你自己來吧。」  
繃帶雖然只有醫師能夠製作，不過製作完成後所有人都是可以使用的。  
刑戰生：「...唉，被叫做大叔還不體諒一下老人家，現在的年輕人都一樣呦。」  
柳天埼：「你這麼快就承認你是大叔啦？不過為什麼傷口的部位是在手心？」  
坐在刑戰生的眼前幫忙包紮左手上的傷口，同時感到疑惑中。  
江東恆:「肯定是被自己的武器刮傷的！」  
柳天埼:「啊～原來如此！」  
（忍，必須忍！）刑戰聲無視江東恆的忍笑，同時也慶幸他們並沒有發現自己的異狀。  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】：「原本我以為他跟你們一樣都是個瘋子，果然還是要接觸過後才能知道對方的性格嗎？」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】：「要是你知道他是誰的話，你會更加驚訝的。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】：「看來你已經知道了。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】：「還不能確認，不過肯定不會錯的。」  
江東恆：「包紮好了就快走吧！不過既然這是副本，希望會有什麼BOSS出現。」  
才往前走了幾步，就馬上驗證了五秒鐘前的話語。  
《警告！你打擾了蝙蝠女王。》  
隨著警告響起，一隻巨型的蝙蝠從黑暗中飛出，隨即搖身一變成為了蝙蝠人並降落在地面，同時也召喚出了各種小怪。  
刑戰生：「閉上你的那張烏鴉嘴。」  
立刻衝向前去擋住那蜂擁而上的怪物的同時，也不忘吐槽江東恆。  
江東恆：「乾我什麼事，副本有王多正常。」  
輕鬆消滅著那些飛過來的蝙蝠，他在等南少勛的回應。  
南少勛：「弱點是翅膀，十信似。」  
十信似：「收到。」  
「變化．狙擊模式」十信似從背包中拿出黑色長型鐵盒，打開鐵盒後裡面的組件便與手槍組裝成一把長達一米六的重型長程狙擊槍，純黑的外貌和十信似的服裝完美的融合在一塊，就像是一頭藏在叢林中的黑豹，隨時撲向獵物般的神情瞄準了女王的翅膀。  
【團隊】南少勛：「柳天埼，把王鎖住！」  
【團隊】柳天埼：「收到！」  
「弱點狙擊」趁柳天埼使用鎖鏈網將蝙蝠女王的翅膀固定住，十信似立刻瞄準翅膀的連結處，僅一槍就讓右邊的翅膀直接與本體分離。  
「速度賦予」南少勛對著江東恆施放，這是當時在技能導師那，江東恆推薦給南少勛的技能之一，能夠暫時性的大幅度提升一個人的行動速度。  
只見江東恆進行了一連串的特技動作，在距離適當的位置瞬間彈至空中，雙手交叉於胸前並在空中翻轉，看似無規律的動作卻又精準的降落在女王的頭上，雙腳鎖住了脖頸後單手撐住地面，利用反作用力硬生生讓蝙蝠女王被甩在了地面。  
「簡易型集束炮」依舊在半空中的江東恆，右手對準了女王的頭部，魔法陣瞬間成型，隨即衝擊了眼前的事物，蝙蝠女王頸部以上因此完全的消散。  
無限的世界中有一部分的王並沒有血量，而是就像真實存在的事物一般，必須找到其弱點後進攻，並且給予致命的攻擊，例如摧毀頸部，或是60%的身體被毀滅，但如果是上半身的部分只需要30%，而副本中最後的BOSS，或者像是世界王以及領地王等，都需要打掉血量條才算殺死。  
（這是...！！他為什麼會用這個招式？）刑戰生皺著眉頭的看著江東恆，剛剛的動作他太過於熟悉，畢竟當年他可是常常跟會使用這招式的人進行合作。  
柳天埼：「阿恆你剛剛那是什麼啊？看起來也太帥了吧！」  
江東恆：「當然!這可是特技動作裡面的難度特別高的一種!」  
柳天埼：「那我也可以學嗎？」  
江東恆：「之後有機會的話再說吧，反正我們有很多的時間。」  
柳天埼：「那就這麼說定了！」

正當兩人非常興奮的討論時，十信似收起了狙擊槍來到了南少勛的身旁。  
南少勛：「我也是第一次看到。」  
驚訝不是沒有，不過根據他那個性也多少能夠猜出，他不是什麼一般人。  
十信似：「那絕對不是特技動作會學到的種類，如果這是現實，他雙腳鎖住頸部的同時就能夠扭斷了。」  
他是真的沒有想到，江東恆比他想像中的還要強很多。  
南少勛：「看得出來，所以這會成為你不願意加入我們的原因嗎?」  
十信似：「不，這會是加入的原因。」  
南少勛：「那他會很開心的。」  
拍了拍十信似的肩膀，走向了江東恆的旁邊。  
南少勛：「道具分配時間。」  
一聽到這句話後，江東恆直接將地上的物品全部搜刮，開始跟南少勛秘密討論。  
刑戰生：「欸欸欸！說好不愛值錢的物品呢？」  
看著這兩人如同強盜般的行為，剛剛誤以為江東恆是那部門的想法完全的拋諸腦後。  
（不需要在懷疑了，這兩人肯定是強盜，沒有別的可能性了。）刑戰生一臉被坑的表情盯著江東恆跟南少勛，試圖用意念的方式傳達不滿。  
南少勛：「交易。」  
刑戰生不抱期待的按下接受後，就被一堆東西砸滿臉，在一臉呆滯的情況下看著那十幾樣物品，將剩餘的布料通通丟給了南少勛。  
刑戰生：「有了這些東西老子還要什麼布料!通通都給你！哈哈哈哈哈。」  
歷經了三秒的呆滯後，便是接下來的一路上像是吸了什麼東西似的一路殺到底，嗨到連南少勛都覺得剛剛給他的物品當中是不是參雜了什麼物質。  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】：「如果他要是知道我們留下的物品，會不會正常一點?」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】：「不會，所以沒有必要。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】：「但說真的，我的運氣還真不錯，沒想到第一隻BOSS就掉落了這種東西，希望之後的BOSS也能這麼好運。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】：「技能卡可沒有這麼好掉落，另外記得學習。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】：「早就學了，這可是二段跳。」  
冒險家的技能雖然都是被動，但其強度可是在全部的戰鬥職業中排名前三，就拿二段跳來說，等級練滿之後甚至可以做到永遠待在半空中。

因為刑戰生的過於亢奮的緣故，其他四人一路上非常輕鬆地走著，很快的五人就來到了新的區域，一個充滿著墓碑的空地。  
刑戰生：「這裡又是什麼鬼地方？」  
因本能察覺到了危險的緣故，終於停止了那過於異常的行為。  
南少勛：「一開始的小怪有骷髏士兵跟蝙蝠，我想這裡大概就是骷髏的區域了。」  
看著眼前的事物，推斷出一個較為合理的結果。  
柳天埼：「骷髏！！在哪在哪？」  
對於新奇的事物總是非常的興奮，雖然只是因為一開始的骷髏被他忽略了。  
十信似：「他離我們太遠了，會有危險。」  
【團隊】南少勛：「柳天埼！回來！」  
一個沒注意，柳天埼因為過於興奮的緣故，目前他的位置與另外四人已經產生了一段距離。  
【團隊】柳天埼：「喔。」  
無可奈何地返回到其他人的地方，隨意地踢著地上的碎石，結果一顆較大的石頭被這麼一踢，就擊中了一塊墓碑，警告隨之出現。  
《這裡是亡靈的沉睡之地，因有人打擾的緣故而即將甦醒。》  
隨著警告的出現，腐土開始躁動，慘白的骨頭正不斷在土穰中掙扎，迫不及待地往外爬出，就為了見一面這些闖入家園的入侵者。  
【團隊】江東恆：「少勛！盾。」  
立刻理解的南少勛馬上製造了防護盾，而柳天埼看到後隨即使用了飛天鎖鏈，綁住了護盾卻不知道怎麼落地，還在思考的瞬間被十信似一把接住後終於安全了。  
柳天埼：「我還以為我要變成肉醬了!信似謝啦。」  
十信似：「以後不要再亂跑了，很危險。」  
柳天埼：「喔...好吧。」


	10. 亡靈洞窟．下

江東恆：「有什麼計畫嗎？南副隊。」  
南少勛：「可以肯定的是不可能只有這一波，各自注意一點。」  
刑戰生：「這骷髏士兵跟其他遊戲的怎不一樣啊？記得支援我。」  
之前玩過的全息遊戲中，大部分的骷髏大概都是一米五左右的高度，但眼前的這些卻是比刑戰生還高，他可是有將近一米九的身高。  
江東恆：「不要衝太前面，一隻一隻慢慢來。」  
刑戰生：「怎麼了臭小鬼，怕了嗎？」  
江東恆：「南副隊說他們沒有弱點，需要摧毀掉才能夠消滅。」  
刑戰生：「什麼！」  
十信似：「我只能支援，靠你們了。」  
「行動加速」南少勛先用了出門旅行必備輔助技能，由於時間維持很久所以不太需要常放。  
眼前的骷髏逐步逼近，一靠近的瞬間就砍向了刑戰生，些微生鏽的彎刀依然是如此的鋒利，刑戰生側身躲過後立刻用鐵鎚回擊，當骷髏使用盾牌擋住眼前的鐵鎚，江東恆趁這機會立刻使用三發魔法飛彈直接消滅了第一隻，目前還剩餘十九隻。  
刑戰生：「不行，這樣下去肯定會沒完沒了，欸！臭小鬼，你就沒有什麼廣範圍的技能嗎？」  
利用鐵鎚擋住兩把彎刀的同時，開始想辦法突破這該死的局面。  
江東恆：「有，不過不可能連放，所以要是等等有更難解決的東西出現，你自己保重。」  
召喚出十發魔法飛彈轟炸骷髏士兵，目前剩餘十七隻。  
南少勛：「目前只是比較麻煩，你受傷的話我會補血的。」  
製造出反彈盾干擾了數隻骷髏士兵，不過也只能擋一陣子。  
十信似：「如果用火燒的話呢？」  
配合柳天埼的鎖鏈，連開數槍將遠處幾隻骷髏的手腳弄斷，結果馬上又長出了新的手腳。  
南少勛：「那得將他們集中在一起才行。」  
江東恆：「刑戰生！」  
刑戰生：「老子還需要你提醒？」  
直接用鐵鎚把身邊所有的骷髏像是全壘打般的各個轟出，十五隻骷髏就這樣集中到了同一個地方，而那粉碎的部分正重新生長著。  
南少勛：「柳天埼，別讓他們跑了。」  
「串連鎖鍊」從柳天埼的手心竄出，將十五隻骷髏士兵全部串連，並隨即一拉後所有的骷髏就這樣全部被綑綁在一塊。  
「召喚妖精．火屬性賦予」江東恆見狀後立刻使用二段跳到了空中，使用了妖精的賦予能力，賦予是讓沒有屬性的技能擁有屬性，而增強則是只適用於該屬性的技能。  
「烈焰爆破」魔力爆破的火屬性版本，在骷髏士兵頭上的炙熱球體隨著江東恆的響指聲瞬間引爆，所有的骷髏士兵都已被燒成灰燼，再也無法復原。  
刑戰生：「有這種東西不趕緊用，害老子這麼辛苦。」  
江東恆：「想拿東西當然要做事啊，況且你這麼好用，呵呵。」  
落地後便笑著說出一些極度厚臉皮的話語，讓對方瞬間趕到了噁心。  
刑戰生：「媽的，你這人的說話方式還真恐怖。」  
覺得自己的心靈被汙染了，還是強制性的。  
南少勛：「看來我們又有客人了。」  
地上又再度冒出了白骨，這次看來是法師與弓箭手的組合。  
江東恆：「南副隊，這次也是一樣？」  
南少勛：「不，這兩種類型比較好解決，可以用物理的形式摧毀，頭部有一個寶石，那就是弱點。」  
運用真實之眼看見了其資訊，同時也被記錄在了科技地圖上。  
刑戰生：「拿槍的，我們上！」  
十信似：「我打遠的。」  
「定點狙擊」再度將手槍重新組裝成長程重狙，十信似鎖定最遠的骷髏弓箭手開始射擊。  
「高速蓄力」刑戰生邊跑邊甩動著手上的鐵鎚，隨著轉動速度越來越快的同時，緊急煞車在一群骷髏法師的面前。  
「裂地之錘」猛烈重擊地面的同時，骷髏法師因重心不穩的緣故而施法中斷，刑戰生趁這機會開始一錘一個骷髏頭。  
刑戰生:「看老子敲碎你們這群王八！」  
而遠處看著的江東恆跟南少勛則是在遠處非常悠閒的坐著休息中。  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】：「現在的隊伍組合非常完整，對吧?」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】：「確實，不過你也知道他不可能加入，不是嗎？」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】：「也只是現在不會而已，以後總有一天會加入的。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】：「真不曉得你的自信從哪來，他們結束了。」  
刑戰生：「看到沒？老子的鎚子就是威猛!」  
江東恆：「嗯，很猛。」  
只有江東恆非常敷衍的點頭，而其他人則是都專注於等等即將出現的BOSS。  
刑戰生：「你們這群人...！！」  
南少勛：「王出現了。」  
《守護我們的女王...與我一同奮戰吧，亡靈們。》  
從一堆墓碑的中間出現了一個王座，頭戴皇冠，身穿王袍的骷髏之王正坐在上面，拿著權杖開始喚醒了骷髏們。  
江東恆：「怎樣？弱點在哪？」  
南少勛：「二階段BOSS，需要先打死骷髏群才能打到本體。」  
刑戰生：「又要再打一次那些骷髏？別鬧了吧。」  
江東恆：「我一次性解決，少勛。」  
南少勛：「知道。」  
「召喚妖精．無屬性增強」再度召喚出了妖精，江東恆利用二段跳到達了了南少勛設置的盾平台，但這次並非是想用集束炮。  
「廣域魔法．展開」江東恆的身邊不斷出現著各種大小的魔法陣，而眼前的魔法陣則是不斷的擴大。  
刑戰生：「我怎麼覺得他這招式很不妙?」  
南少勛：「放心吧，隊友之間是打不到的。」  
（自創技能...）十信似感受到了極大的威脅，如果真的加入了他們，需要變得更加強大才可以，至少要達到他自己也認可的程度。  
「虛無爆裂」當江東恆的手觸碰到魔法陣的瞬間，一道灰暗的光束瞬間衝撞至地面，引發的劇烈爆炸甚至讓整個洞窟似乎有塌陷的危機。  
刑戰生：「哇靠！有沒有搞錯？是想害死我們啊這臭小鬼。」  
邊擊碎不斷掉落的巨石，邊不斷的抗議中。  
柳天埼：「哇嗚！太刺激了吧!」  
南少勛：「你沒事嗎？」  
江東恆落下時因體力不支的問題而站不穩，而南少勛一把接住的同時也擋住了巨石的干擾。  
江東恆：「體力消耗太多了這招，看來之後要多訓練體力才可以了。」  
直接癱坐在地上，看來並非像是臉上的笑容般那樣如此輕鬆。  
十信似：「接下來就交給我們。」  
震動終於停止後，骷髏之王已經脫去了王袍，成為了骷髏將軍。  
南少勛：「沒有弱點，而且魔法抗性非常高。」  
刑戰生：「鎖鏈小鬼，我們上！」  
柳天埼：「好耶！」  
兩人分別從一左一右進攻將軍，想用左右夾擊的方式去擾亂。  
十信似：「你待在這邊支援，確保不會有問題。」  
將長程狙擊變回手槍，已能量彈的方式開始掩護射擊。  
江東恆：「這距離你可以嗎？」  
南少勛：「放心吧，這種情況我已經事先練習過了，更何況還有你這個愛亂來的存在，我當然要事先想好各種可能性。」  
江東恆：「不愧是我們最偉大的副隊，你最棒。」  
冷兵器碰撞的聲音不斷發出，刑戰生躲過將軍的揮砍後，立刻一記回馬槍攻擊下盤，但卻立刻被將軍手上的盾牌抵擋，柳天埼不斷騷擾的情況下也依然不會轉移目標。  
刑戰生：「這骷髏不會轉移仇恨也太麻煩。」  
柳天埼：「我綁住之後直接斷掉又重生，根本是我的天敵！」  
刑戰生：「你試試看包圍不綑綁。」  
非常聽話一向是柳天埼的最大優點之一，聽到後立刻從手中冒出了鎖鏈將其包圍，因穿梭在骨頭跟骨頭之間，而彎刀又無法砍到鎖鏈本身，所以骷髏將軍現在完全被限制住了行動，無法完全的抵擋刑戰生的進攻。  
刑戰生：「很好！就是這樣。」  
十信似：「我去準備蓄力，這裡交給你們。」  
柳天埼：「包在我身上！」  
「武器變形．蓄力模式」後退至一段的距離後，十信似的武器又有了新的變化，比長程狙擊模式大三倍以上的槍口正對準骷髏將軍，並且這是第一次有了裝子彈的動作。  
「蓄力開始」能量不斷的聚集在槍口的位置，而十信似則是早已瞄準了目標，準備射擊。  
刑戰生：「我數到三，我們就撤退！一...三！」  
提前喊三的瞬間，柳天埼反而率先撤退，讓刑戰生感嘆這人以某種程度來說，戰鬥的資質確實是不錯。  
「毀滅射擊」十信似看見兩人退開的瞬間立即開火，緊接著一道光束將骷髏將軍轟成了灰燼。  
柳天埼：「信似好厲害！」  
刑戰生：「有必要嗎兩位？」  
看著柳天埼利用飛天鎖鏈飛過去的同時，江東恆和南少勛也跟著一同飛了過去，東西再次全部拿走。  
江東恆：「我們當然要挑選過之後，才能知道什麼要給你啊，有問題？」  
刑戰生：「沒有！反正這一路上的老舊徽章也不少，憑老子的運氣肯定能抽到好東西!」  
自信滿滿的說著，不過馬上就被吐槽了。  
江東恆：「就憑你那滿是資源的運氣？」  
刑戰生：「你運氣就算再好也不可能一直好下去的，總有一天會換我!」  
南少勛：「但就目前來看，他的運氣始終都很好。」  
刑戰生：「什麼!王又掉了什麼好東西？」  
趕緊過來查看情況，畢竟職業技能現在也賣不了好價錢，所以還不會太過在意，但要是掉落的東西是材料之類的可就不一樣了。  
江東恆：「三個六階以上的高級材料跟一個自製武器材料。」  
南少勛：「依照之前談好的內容，這四樣材料都是我們的。」  
刑戰生：「嘖，快點交易把我的東西給我然後去打下一隻王吧。」  
望著背包那些材料，刑戰生突然有一股衝動，想要拿這些能讓自己一夜爆富的物品和他們交易，畢竟自製武器是製造出那把武器的唯一方法，一把跟了自己十幾年的武器。  
江東恆:「自製武器可是很難製造的，況且鍛造師的等級達到七等之後才能製作，可惜的就是我們沒有鍛造師呢。」  
非常故意的大聲說著，所以除了柳天埼之外都知道了刑戰生因為某種目的而想要自製武器。  
（這小子...都拒絕他了還不死心啊。）刑戰生也有想過拋下過去，直接加入江東恆的團隊，但現在說這些還太早，還不是時候。  
刑戰生：「少廢話了，還不快走。」  
江東恆：「走吧，這是最後一隻王了。」

五人解決一路上的小怪後，來到了最終BOSS的位置，前方豎立著一位女性的雕像，從五人來到這地方後，眼睛的位置便開始不斷的流出血淚。  
柳天埼：「感覺好恐怖。」  
江東恆：「該誇獎這遊戲還原的過於真實還是要吐槽呢？這血腥味還真是濃厚。」  
刑戰生：「看來這王不怎麼好惹。」  
馬上切換成了戰鬥模式，面對強敵可不能開玩笑。  
《我不是...我不是...我不是！！為何要這樣對我...為什麼！！！》  
隨著那低沉的怒吼與尖叫，石像瞬間瓦解，金髮女性飄浮在空中即刻暴走。  
南少勛：「這隻王很奇特，可以選擇擊暈或是擊殺。」  
江東恆：「嗯?我們擊暈這隻王。」  
刑戰生：「你覺得這女的不是真正的BOSS？」  
江東恆：「沒錯，這隻很有可能是劇情BOSS。」  
刑戰生：「理由是什麼，直覺？」  
南少勛：「確實有可能是劇情BOSS，我在圖書館有看到一個拉伊斯村莊的故事，裡面就描述了一位金髮女性因忌妒而被陷害，從此便消失無蹤的短篇描述，而她便是金髮，而剛才的嘶吼也說明著她被冤枉的事實。」  
十信似：「方案是什麼？」  
江東恆：「你有暈眩技能吧。」  
轉頭看向刑戰生，非常篤定的確認他有這類型的技能。  
刑戰生：「我有又如何？你是要我怎麼敲到她的頭？」  
一臉傻眼的看著江東恆，把他丟過去什麼的想都別想。  
南少勛：「我的反彈盾或許可以試試。」  
江東恆：「完成之後天埼便用鎖鏈拉回來，搞定！」  
四人同時盯著刑戰生，眼角抽蓄的扛起鐵鎚準備就緒。  
刑戰生：「老子跟你拚了！！痾...不過記得如果我失敗了要救我。」  
非常帥氣的舉著鐵鎚對準飄浮在空中的金髮女性大喊著，結果不到五秒便確認自己的安全性。  
柳天埼：「放心吧，大叔！我會把你拉回來的！」  
非常興奮的準備就緒，如果只論熱情他絕對是滿分。  
（我當初肯定是瘋了，才會答應這群人的不平等交易。）刑戰生開始轉動手中的鐵鎚，準備一擊決勝負。  
「反彈盾」南少勛將盾設置在王的前方不遠處，另外還設置了一個小平台給刑戰生跳上去。  
「全力衝刺」刑戰生以極快的速度跑向至反彈盾，借用反作用力跳躍後直接用鐵鎚敲暈了金髮女性。  
刑戰生：「拉！」  
柳天埼：「包在我身上！」  
「伸縮鎖鏈」從柳天埼的手心中冒出，飛速的纏繞住刑戰生的腳踝，直接被高速收回。  
刑戰生：「要死啦！！」  
瞬間被拉回到四人的位置，而南少勛早已設置好反彈盾進行了緩衝。  
柳天埼：「非常完美！」  
插腰並理直氣壯的說著，絲毫不在意那位差點因驚嚇而升天的刑戰生。  
刑戰生：「完美...你個..頭啊...嘔！」  
忍不住的瞬間直接跑去旁邊開始嘔吐，看來是會暈車的類型。  
江東恆：「注意！王開始變化了。」  
《請各位小心！她已經變成了吸食靈女，非常危險！》  
金髮的女性醒來後恢復了神智，提醒了五人後便立刻躲了起來。  
《竟然是活人！我終於又能夠飽餐一頓了。》  
南少勛：「使用黑暗魔法，血量50%跟25%都會改變階段，沒有特別的弱點。」  
江東恆：「欸！大叔，開工啦！」  
刑戰生：「靠！這個瘋子怎麼看起來不太好惹的感覺啊？」  
江東恆：「各自注意，不要被她的招式打到了，進攻！」  
隨著江東恆的言語，刑戰生首當其衝的往吸食靈女的方向快速逼近，後方的十信似將那些砸向刑戰生的鬼火全部擊破後轉換為長程狙擊開始掩護射擊，柳天埼利用飛天鎖鏈快速繞到靈女背後開始擾亂，不過靈女使用了黑暗之手擊退刑戰生跟柳天埼兩人，並立刻凝聚黑暗球體砸向了十信似，南少勛治療兩人傷勢的同時也架起了廣域防禦盾進行阻擋，同一時間，江東恆已經開始準備吟唱魔法準備進行猛烈的炮火攻勢。  
「魔法連彈．三十」三十發魔法彈不斷的從江東恆的周圍飛向至靈女，吸食靈女因這猛烈的攻擊而暫時停止了動作。  
《暗影雙球》無視刑戰生跟柳天埼的騷擾，吸食靈女手上凝聚了兩個黑暗屬性的魔法球，立刻砸向了正在空中的江東恆。  
「聖戰」南少勛召喚出那把巨型騎槍，轉了一圈後插在了地上。  
「抵禦」一個拿著盾牌的騎士出現在了江東恆的眼前，輕鬆的抵擋住靈女的招式。  
【團隊】江東恆：「謝啦！」  
【團隊】南少勛：「不會。」  
「長程狙擊」十信似來到了很遠的地方，架起了真正的狙擊模式，對準了吸食靈女的頭部。  
「貫穿射擊」十信似扣下板機的瞬間，子彈立刻以音速貫穿了吸食靈女的頭部，血量瞬間降低至50%以下。  
南少勛：「各自注意！」  
《吸食》吸食靈女突然消失後，瞬間來到了十信似的身後。  
「伸縮鎖鏈」但在吸食靈女消失的瞬間，柳天埼便立刻綑綁住十信似的腰部，直接拉了過來，完美的躲過了王的死亡擁抱。  
柳天埼：「你不是說過不要跑太遠，啊你怎麼自己跑這麼遠？」  
十信似：「謝了。」  
刑戰生：「沒想到啊!你竟然能馬上就猜到王要攻擊他。」  
柳天埼：「啊？什麼意思？王怎麼跑去那邊了！大叔我們上！」  
刑戰生：「靠！原來你是矇對的啊！」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】：「果然是我們所熟悉的柳天埼，不過你不覺得很有意思嗎？」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】：「本能最大的問題就是無法訓練，難不成你有辦法？」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】：「在還未下定論之前，話都不能說死嘛。」  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】：「那我先替他默哀吧，因為你肯定是個惡魔。」  
正當刑戰生跟柳天埼再度衝上前去圍毆吸食靈女時，南少勛利用真實之眼發現到了一件事情。  
【南少勛 TO 江東恆】：「這個BOSS血量25%時會有一招必定會死的技能，幾乎不可能躲過。」  
【江東恆 TO 南少勛】：「喔?那我試試看能不能直接弄死吧。」  
江東恆：「我要轟炸囉！各位。」  
刑戰生：「這個洞窟如果塌了，絕對是因為你的緣故！」  
江東恆：「那就塌唄。」  
「集束炮．FIRE」江東恆直接對準了吸食靈女的身體進行轟炸，而柳天埼則是配合的將其綑綁，並且和刑戰生各拉一邊。  
「凝聚」江東恆再次的凝聚魔法能量到魔法陣的周圍，但這次卻是不一樣的情形。  
「武器變化．破壞模式」江東恆的手套改變成了一把魔導長杖，便開始不斷的旋轉。  
「召喚妖精．無屬性增強」魔導長杖前端散發著耀眼的灰色光芒，江東恆準備一發終結這瘋子。  
「世界的終焉」一道完全覆蓋住吸食靈女軀體的光束從天而降，直接讓BOSS的血量從47%瞬間降至1%，吸食靈女即刻暴走。  
刑戰生：「這傢伙鎖血啊！」  
南少勛：「是觸發劇情。」  
先前躲藏的金髮女性出現在了眾人的面前，以近乎閃瞎人的光芒淨化了吸食靈女，這才終於結束了BOSS戰。  
《這是送給你們的禮物，希望各位冒險者們都能夠在這世界找到自己想要的事物，願精靈與你們同在。》  
說完後便立刻化為點點星光，徹底地消失在五人眼前。  
江東恆：「這倒底是什麼樣的劇情啊？」  
刑戰生：「你們的也是一樣？不能開啟？」  
看著背包裡的銀色物品【妖精的恩惠】顯示著不能開啟，刑戰生表示白眼。  
南少勛：「恩，都是一樣。」  
刑戰生：「行吧！你們快點挑一挑，老子現在只想睡一覺！」  
江東恆：「十信似，你已經是我們的團員對吧？」  
十信似：「...是。」  
江東恆：「先簽約，有東西要給你。」  
（竟然用物品誘惑！這個人真的是太賤了。）刑戰生覺得幸好對方沒有用東西誘惑他，不然他肯定會很糾結。  
十信似：「確定要給我？」  
江東恆：「當然啊！你都已經是團員了。」  
南少勛：「你直接戴上吧，我也想知道效果如何。」  
（倒底是什麼東西，連那個木頭都會驚訝。）刑戰生努力的伸長脖子想看那四人在做什麼。  
十信似：「非常適合我，那這樣以後我要自己找一個位置進行支援嗎？」  
十信似：「好，我懂了。」  
（那兩個人肯定是故意的，故意的！！）刑戰生的八卦之心正蠢蠢欲動著，雙手圍繞住耳朵就為了不漏掉任何一句話。  
（怎麼突然沒聲音了？）刑戰生以為是說得更小聲，所以更專注的往那方向聆聽。  
江東恆：「喂！」  
刑戰生：「哇靠！」  
因為突然被嚇到的緣故，直接跌坐在了地上。  
江東恆：「我們要出去了，你保重，對了！還是我們要先在這裡面抽卡完再出去？」  
南少勛：「這主意不錯，就這麼決定吧。」  
（這群死小鬼！）刑戰生第一次體驗到不戰而敗的滋味，握著拳頭心裡想著之後總有一天一定要雪恥！


End file.
